It's Complicated
by skyesbeenabadbadgrrl
Summary: Elle Swan is the twin sister. And she's only spent almost her entire life watching from the shadows while the guy she loves chases her sister. Having had enough, she makes a decision to tell him how she feels. She does that, on Bella's wedding night, after he's dragged out of the reception. Lines are crossed between the two friends, and there are consequences. Will things work out?
1. How It All Started

: _Introduction :_

Every family has that one kid, the one who's slightly out of step with the rest of them. For my family, that kid was me. Bella was the good girl, she was the one who basically managed the finances, took on the more adult role.

I, of course, was probably still off playing with my dolls or something, pretending to be a ballerina, or a princess, or whatever the hell I wanted to be that particular week. I was the creative one, flighty, always moving through life from one thing to the next, never really stopping long enough to actually think any given decision I've ever made, through.

Hence the reason I'm currently in the slightly awkward pickle I'm currently in. See, my sister got married not so long ago, and I stupidly went back to her wedding with one goal in mind. Tell Jacob Black that I love him. Make him see, finally, that he has other options. That my sister doesn't have to be it for him.

And things, stupid things happened. I'm guessing since we're all adults here, we can all draw a logical conclusion, can we not?

Yeah.. I slept with him. It was a moment of grief on his part and definitely not one of my finer moments.

I thought I could just walk away unscathed, turn my back and forget the guy, given he's practically my older sister's devoted love slave and he always has been, he always will be. He's a sweet and loyal guy like that..

But apparently? Forgetting him's not going to be as easy as I originally thought. Like an idiot, I let myself have that one night. And now he's in my skin so fucking deep I can't even begin to get him out. He's all I think about, he's all I want, everything I do and see reminds me of him in some way, shape or form.

Somewhere in this mess, there's a solution. I just hope to all hell I don't go freaking insane before I find it.

Somehow, I get the feeling that before anything gets straightened out, it's going to get one hell of a lot messier. I just found out something, and I'm not keeping it from Jacob.. Or my family. And then there's the fact that it's almost Christmas, Bella wants everyone together, some crap about how it's something we all need to do, it'll help me, it'll help everyone, and that she's got something to tell us. I get all the others, but me going back?

I don't see how, it'll help, really.. I mean the last I heard, Jacob's still her go to fix it guy and me? Well I can't very well go back pregnant with his son, can I? Not when I know he'll imprint one day, -if he hasn't already, on Bella, that'd be my luck, right-, and then he'll essentially want nothing more to do with either of us. I **refuse** to live like that.

But I refuse to keep this a secret, also. I guess this is just a year for secrets, huh? If you want to find out how my secret comes out, and what happens in the fallout, then keep reading.

CH. 01 - How It All Began

"Damn it, Bella, you had to do it, didn't you? You had to just completely crush him." Elle said quietly as she flinched visibly, watching as the pack dragged Jacob out of Bella's reception. Something in the petite 18 year old snapped and she snatched a bottle of champagne, then took off at a mad dash through the crowd, after him.

She caught up to Jacob and the others just outside of the woods, the bottle of disgustingly flavored liquid courage clenched in her fist as she called out simply, "Let him go, Uley."

Jacob's head snapped up as the scent of peaches hit his nose. He froze and his muscles tensed. In that moment, it felt like everything holding him to the world was gone. All the pain he'd just been feeling vanished. He no longer gave a damn that Bella was right now, at this very minute on her way to some exotic island or that he had no more chances to make her see that he would have been perfect for him. There was only Elle, standing there with her stilettos in her hand, a stolen bottle of really, really expensive champagne in the other hand, her hair a mess, shivering as the wind blew around them through the trees.

Now he felt like an idiot, because he should have seen this coming from a mile away, really. Elle was the one constant through all this mess. Elle remained even when Bella went away. She'd always been there, quiet, unassuming, taking care of him. And somewhere along the way, even before just now, when he'd made the imprint, he'd began falling for her, depending on her, probably hurting her the worst out of all of this. He felt like an ass right now, as he stood there, staring at her..

"Let him go." Sam muttered, having a direct link to Jacob's thoughts, knowing what'd just happened and that Jacob would in fact, be more than okay now.

Embry and Seth dropped their holds on Jacob and stepped back, the pack disappearing into the heavily wooded area, leaving Jacob and Elle alone in the clearing together. Jacob walked towards her as if he were lost in thought, or in a deep trance at the very least and Elle walked towards him, hugging him as she said quietly, "I hated watching that."

"Doesn't matter anymore. Why did you run out after me though?" Jacob asked as he added hurriedly, "I don't exactly deserve it."

Elle didn't answer, instead, she uncorked the champagne and took a huge gulp as she paced barefoot in front of him.

"I only came back from NYU to do one thing, Jacob.. That was just to tell you I love you, but I'm done watching you continue to devote yourself to her. I'm sick of being the best friend, the younger twin, the shadow."

He started to say something, she giggled drunkely, and her finger pressed against his lips as she said firmly, "Shut the fuck up. I need to say this, or I'll spend the rest of my life chasing you while you're chasing my big sister. I love you, Jacob. I always have. Even when we were little and you did really stupid and mean things and made me cry myself to sleep. Even when we got older and you continued to see me as the baby, the younger twin sister and best friend, while you saw in her what I wished you'd see in me. Even when I was there, as a friend every single time she toyed with your emotions.."

She turned, confident she'd said it, for what little good it'd do, and was about to sneak back to the reception, then to her car, and then preferrably to the airport for the red eye back to NYU, where she was studying medicine, minoring in history, and she wasn't constantly being pressured to be 'more like Bella' or watching Bella burn chance after chance at a happy life with a good guy, but his hand closed around her wrist, and he turned her around, picking her up, her legs circling his waist as he muttered quietly, "Hang on tight."

"Jacob, fucking put me down. I said what I came to say. It's done. I can't just keep.." she argued, as they tumbled through his open bedroom window, and he pinned her against the wall, using the strength of his lower body and his hands on her ass to hold her up while kissing her all over, her lips first, then lower, to her neck and then lower. By the time he got her dress up, he'd marked her at least 3 times on the neck, and he was mumbling things that she couldn't make out.

And to be honest, she was too weak willed, she wanted him too much, loved him for so long that she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to know what he was saying..

"Jacob, whoa." she muttered as he gently threw her back on his bed, towering over her.

He stopped, looking at her. But as his hands wandered over her petite frame, and he started kissing her again, she found herself getting sucked into her own game of make believe.

_'Just one night, Elle. Closure and whatnot. Maybe if you two do this, you'll finally fucking get it, you stupid, stupid girl. He'll never really want you, he'll never really be totally yours. He'll always be with her, your older sister. He owes you this one night. You owe yourself this one night before you quit the addiction that is Jacob Black, completely and totally cold turkey.' _she reasoned as she took a few deep breaths, kissing him back, ripping at the white button down shirt he wore, pulling it off, flinging it into the general chaos that was his bedroom.

And she gave in to temptation, the very thing she'd been coaching herself not to do since she'd stolen the bottle of champagne from the reception, and ran after him, found him with the others in his pack, in the woods.

He collapsed next to her, breathless, wordless when it was all over, -when he'd finished claiming what belonged to him all along, really-, and he lie there in the dark, propped on his elbow, watching her as she slept (when she finally fell asleep), her chest rising and falling, her lips swollen from kisses, nips and bites, marks all over her. Then he sank down into bed, cradling her against him.

"Fuck your rules, Uley. She's mine and I'm not waiting. I won't be away from her, not as much shit as I have to atone for with her. I had no idea she loved me, this entire time.. Or that this hurt her so much." he muttered to himself quietly before finally letting sleep claim him.

The sun shined directly into her eyes from the sheer curtained bay window in his room, and she sat up, head pounding, looking around. She groaned when she realized she wasn't in her bedroom at her father's, but in Jacob's room at Billy's. "Fuck! Shit!" she swore sharply to herself as she sat up, the blanket wrapped around her while he continued snoring next to her.

She looked down beneath the blanket and then palmed her face as she panicked. And when she realized that yes, she was naked, and yes, there were suck marks all over her neck and chest, her hip even, for some reason, she shook her head in dismay at herself. She'd told herself she was just going to tell him what she'd told him the night before in the clearing.

She'd sworn to herself that no matter what happened, she would not be weak, she would not be 'the consolation prize' yet again for him. That she'd told him she loved him, and now what he did with that knowledge was strictly on him.

And then she'd gone off half cocked, gotten shitfaced on stolen champagne, and she'd let herself do the very thing she'd been trying to avoid doing, in a moment of sheer and utter stupidity, a moment of weakness.

Okay, so maybe it'd been a few hours of weakness, but still, weakness was weakness and in the light of day with probably the worst hangover she'd ever had, this particular weakness disgusted her with herself.

It always had. She'd never been able to just leave well enough alone, let sleeping dogs lie. Nooo. She was always fighting against things, trying to make things she wanted to work that she knew deep down weren't even going to work for her, work out for her.

She counted to 3 quickly and slipped out of bed, grabbing her shoes, sliding back on her clothes, writing him a quick note, apologizing profusely for being stupid, for forcing things to happen last night, for even admitting what she had, making him feel obligated if she had.

Then she raced to her car and jumped in, cranking it, taking off as fast as she could go. She stopped at a clearing on the side of the road, pounded the steering wheel as she swore at herself, called herself everything in the book before letting herself cry.

One night hadn't proven anything except just how wrong she'd been about just how much she felt for her child hood best friend. And in one night, she'd probably crossed a line that would ultimately wreck their friendship for good.

Jacob woke up and looked around, found the note on the dresser and then groaned as he punched a wall and read it over and over again, the numb shock settling in. She'd went back to NYU. And she was sorry that she forced things to happen between them by making him feel obligated to love her.. When he'd loved her all along, and it'd taken last night, him hitting his lowest, then seeing her again after so long of having not seen her, imprinting her, last night, to make him realize just how much he loved her.

"Fuck." he muttered aloud as he sat there with the paper in his hands. He couldn't call her, he didn't have her number. And he couldn't exactly tell Charlie what happened, because Charlie was still coming to grips with even the existance of shifters.

And somehow, he just didn't think telling the guy, "Oh and by the way, I might have slept your youngest daughter. Pretty sure she was a virgin until last night." would help matters any, or even remotely entice Charlie to give him a way to get in touch with her.

So, he did the only thing he could do, and he called Alice, her friend.

"Jacob.. How'd last night go, dog? Did you maybe learn something?" Alice asked as she mouthed who it was and what she saw last night during the wedding to Jasper who nearly fell off of his chair laughing.

"You saw that and you didn't tell me?" Jacob asked, starting to get angry, but making himself take deep breaths, calm down.

"I tried telling Elle, but she kept plugging her ears. She was determined not to do anything but tell you she loved you and leave it be for once. She seemed convinced giving up was the best thing for everyone." Alice said as Jacob asked, "Do you have her number?"

"Nope."

"Damn it, seriously?"

"She'll be back, Jacob. Sooner than you think." Alice said as she smiled and hung up the phone.

Let him sweat it out a little while, she figured. Maybe if he saw just how much attention he **should** have paid her, before she ever even went so far away for so long just to get away from having to see him keep trying and failing with Bella, letting it hurt her because she loved him so much.

"Whoa.. So they?"

"Finally." Alice said as Jasper nodded and said "They've always had that spark. It just had to be ignited."

"Apparently, last night, that spark turned into a frickin inferno." Emmett mused as he started to laugh then asked, "What else did you see?"

"Oh nothing.." Alice said as she smiled to herself and turned her attention back to the television show she'd been watching.

Meanwhile, Elle boarded the plane, falling into her seat. She'd only been intending on staying the one night anyway, she had a huge paper she needed to work on due the next week and she was interning at the hospital.

She drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the night before all over again, the drunken gaps filling themselves in, making her smile in her sleep. Even if it'd been completely and totally wrong, it'd felt so perfect and so very right.

The plane landed and she got a cab back to her campus apartment, and began the process of settling back into her life.

Little did she realize that this one little night was going to come back. That things have a funny way of coming back around, and sometimes, the universe took a long and complicated way around to correct a previous wrong.

But she was about to find out, as was Jacob.

And sooner than they both thought possible.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this idea came to me while watching this really hilarious movie, and yeah, after having a dream about my favorite wolf. I combined the two, this is what I came up with, so I posted it on here to sort of test the idea, see what happened.. It's meant to be funny, sorry if it's shitty or badly ooc. I've been so long without reading the series. It's set post Breaking Dawn 1, before Breaking Dawn 2 and Jacob will not be imprinting Renesmee. Not exactly sure where this lovely little plot bunny will take me, but hey, if it strikes your interest, feel free to tell me, I might sit down and work on a definitive outline for it!**

**Thanks to someone pointing out minor editing flaws I should probably mention that they're nonidentical twins but Elle is younger by a few minutes. And I fixed the age thing. Sorry!**


	2. Conversations & Realizations

_:_ _Father Daughter Phone Conversations & Little Surprises :_

She grumbled, angry with herself as she sat up in bed, on a Saturday morning, at exactly 8 am. The dream still lingered, she could still feel his hands, his lips, taste the way his kisses tasted. "Why in the hell am I still torturing myself like this? It's not going to change anything, nor will it fix anything." she swore aloud as she flopped back down into bed, covering her head with a pillow.

New York, going to college here, it'd been her escape. Since last month at Bella's wedding, when she'd stupidly allowed herself the one night with Jacob, whom she'd went back to cut all ties with finally and wound up sleeping with that night, New York wasn't the escape she'd previously thought it would be anymore. But it didn't stop her from pressing on, trying her damndest, trying everything she could think of to get him out of her heart and her mind for good this time.

The phone rang on her nightstand. She fumbled around and finally found it, checking the caller id. She immediately groaned, her stomach lurching almost violently as the takeout she'd eaten the night before began to try and find it's way back up. She'd been sick for a week now, she was pretty sure this stress, all the pressure she was putting on herself to just forget, to just be okay and not go running back to him, not be his 'consolation prize' anymore, well, she was pretty damn certain it was the culprit to her being sick.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice coming out thick with sleep as she sighed. It was just her father, Charlie, checking in. He seemed to do that a lot lately, probably just to keep himself from going nuts because of course, Bella wasn't around to worry over. It didn't bother Elle, she'd gotten used to this a long time ago, when they were kids, actually.

People just seemed to worry more about Bella and her safety, her well being. Over time, Elle adjusted, stopped noticing so much, stopped really giving a damn either way, just doing what she wanted in life. She'd only wind up disappointing someone or being disappointed, so she figured that nothing she could possibly do or say would matter.

Charlie heard the tired sound of his younger twin daughter's voice, and he walked around the kitchen, his hand in his hair. He was worried about both of his daughters, but he'd realized lately that maybe Elle's wanting little to do with her family was because she didn't realize just how much she did mean to them. And he couldn't do anything about Bella anymore, she'd gotten married, what happened with her now was her own business. Though he did sincerely hope that she didn't wind up regretting getting married to Edward at 18, some later point in life.

Elle, however, he still had time to worry about her, and when he realized she rarely called to check in since leaving over the summer to move to New York, go to NYU, live there and get adjusted to life in a big city, he'd sat stunned for a while.

He knew his oldest twin's exact movements to a t. Somewhere along the way, Elle stopped bothering to fill him in on hers. And when the girls had been little, Elle.. She'd been the baby in every sense of the word, even if she were her sister's age. She and Charlie had been so much closer then. He found himself wondering when they started to drift apart and why, wanting to fix things before she got ready to fall in love, marry, or before he was a total outsider in his daughter's life.

"Are you alright, Elle?" he asked as Elle rolled over onto her back in the double bed in the pale pink/brick bedroom of her loft student apartment at NYU. She thought over his question and then sighing said quietly, "Yeah dad, I'm fine. Is something wrong?" biting her lower lip. She'd be willing to get that her selfish older twin just ran off, hadn't bothered looking back, hadn't bothered even trying to keep in touch with their father. The thought had Elle a bit angry, but she shoved the anger back down where she kept all of her anger at such things.

She didn't get the luxury of really and truly losing it, because if she did, her entire family might just hate her when she finished.

"No. I just wanted to talk to you." Charlie said as he asked, "You sound sick or tired... Something's off." walking around the small quiet kitchen in the 2 story house that he now had to himself, yet again. He was finding that after having his daughters under his roof, at least for a little while, he liked this arrangement less the second time around. Had the house always been this damn silent?

Elle stood and stretched, walking into her kitchenette, pouring herself a cup of green tea into a pink and black ceramic mug, sitting at the wooden counter, sipping the tea as she said quietly, "It's just school, Dad. I'm fine. Hell of a game last night, huh?"

Charlie flopped down onto his couch, turning on the tv as he asked, "Which one did you watch?"

"Sox and Yanks, Daddy, it was some post season thing I think.. I'm a New Yorker now, might as well jump on the Yankee band wagon, right?" she said with a slight laugh as she twisted a long caramel brown strand of hair around her fingertip, focusing on trying to feel out her father's mood. He sounded lonely. "So.. Have you seen Sue lately?"

"I'm not sure that's going to work out." Charlie admitted as he sighed and listened to her moving around her apartment, added, "I didn't know you liked baseball.." while pouring himself a cup of black coffee, taking a sip, looking out the kitchen window and into the yard along the side of the house. If he squinted, he could almost see Bella and Elle playing back there when they were younger, before they both got so grown up, before they both drifted apart from each other, and apparently, himself and Renee.

Elle laughed a little and taking a sip of her tea, she rubbed her temple. She had the worst migraine right now and her stomach was still churning violently, she'd almost felt like she was going throw up all damn night, if she thought back on it now.. She got this odd feeling when she looked at the calendar, but she shrugged it off again to stress, both school related and self induced. She slid back onto a black and chrome legged stool with a black wooden top and laughing a little, she said "I watch boxing now too, Dad. I guess I took more after you than I thought." while her eyes landed on a picture taken of herself, her father and her non identical twin sister taken around last Christmas.

She scowled a moment, grabbed a cracker and took a bite. Crackers seemed to help her with the nausea she'd been having this past week. Her father sighed and then said quietly, "What made you leave the morning after Bella's wedding? I mean without even saying goodbye?" as he flipped through the flatscreen television in his den, idly, waiting and wondering what her answer would be.

"I just had to, Daddy. I had a paper to write, I had to get back. I didn't.. I didn't want to be in the way, either." she admitted quietly, opening up her refridgerator, tearing a stalk of celery from the rest of the celery, grabbing a jar of peanut butter, sitting them both down on the counter, raking the celery through the peanut butter before answering through mouth full, "Heard from Bella? How's her honeymoon?" pretending interest though to be quite honest, she didn't really give a flying fuck in space how her twin's honeymoon was going. They hadn't gotten along in at least 3 years now, since Jacob began this whole 'make her love me' campaign.

It was a stupid reason not to talk to her twin, but then again, she didn't like how Bella often hid behind or used people, either. She might be a lot of things, but never once had she caused so much confusion as her twin had. Or maybe it was just Elle's bias where Jacob was concerned. Though she wasn't blind about him anymore, either. She knew now, Bella was it for him.

Now she just had to get on with her life.

"She hasn't really called much. The last time I did talk to her, they were on some island." Charlie scoffed as he asked, "And again, I'll ask.. Are you okay, Elle?"

"And again, Dad, I'll say it. I'm fine. It's just the pressure with school, I'm trying to get that internship, remember? I told you and Mom about it when we were all together for the wedding, didn't I?" she asked. Charlie thought it over and then remembered her telling them about it, about her working at one of the many hospitals in New York, making the move there permanent, not just for college like she'd originally promised.

Almost like she were isolating herself from everyone. Looking back, this should have been a huge tipoff for them as parents, because Elle was always the one who was saying that she never wanted to leave her family. So yes, as a father, he'd now deduced that something was off with his daughter. And he'd spent this entire time, until she moved to college all the way in New York, focusing on her twin sister, because Bella had the more obvious problems. Elle kept hers well hidden, apparently.

"Yeah, the internship.. Why not just go to college here? You can do that here.. Or in Florida, even." Charlie asked in curiousity as Elle sighed and said " I had to do this, Daddy. I'm fine, I'm being safe, I have the mase you gave me, I promise. I don't talk to strangers and I always lock my door." while walking down the hallway of her apartment, into her bathroom, intending on putting the bottle of Aleve back into her medicine cabinet.

Instead the unused box of tampons caught her eye and she felt her face draining of any and all color. "Hey Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll call you back. I've gotta go down to the deli and pick up my takeout." Elle said as she hung up and sat down on the edge of the bath tub, her head in her hands, groaning. She felt the nausea reaching a fever pitch then and found herself on her knees in front of the toilet, hands gripping the sides as she vomited violently. She kept reminding herself that stress was also a contributing factor for periods being late.

But something inside of her insisted that this wasn't the case, not this time. She ran to the counter that hung on her wall, behind the desk with her laptop sitting on it, and she looked back through the dates, calculating. Then she stomped around her living room, swearing loudly at herself, tugging at her hair.

"How the hell could I have been so fucking stupid? I mean really, when I fuck something up, I go all out, don't I?" she asked as she slid on her jacket, locked up her apartment and ran down to the convienence store on the corner, bought an EPT and came back.

She followed the directions and sat, waiting, her head in her hands, as every possible scenario, every single bad way this could end played itself over and over in her mind like a bad horror movie or something. And when the timer went off, she bit her lower lip, tiptoed into the bathroom and squeezed her eyes shut.

She got the sinking feeling that when she opened them, she'd know what the thing was going to say. And naturally, when she opened her eyes, she felt like she'd gotten the wind knocked out of her for a split second as she said aloud, dully, her voice echoing off of the gray subway tiled bathroom, "And I'm pregnant.", sitting back down on the edge of the tub, staring off into space in shock. Her hand went to her stomach and she managed a smile. It wasn't a complete tragedy. Plenty of women raised kids alone, worked and went to college. She could do it too.

* * *

"And Alice won't tell you how to get in touch with her?"Embry asked as he and Jacob sat on the beach, watching the imprinted members of their pack with their imprints, happy, laughing.

Jacob mentally kicked himself as he began to realize that could have been him, if only he'd tried to stop her from leaving, if only he'd told her the second he imprinted on her that night at the wedding, and simultaneously realized that he'd loved her all along, even without the whole imprinting bond being made. He should have known her giving herself to him like that, completely and totally was her way of saying goodbye.

"Every time I ask her, she says that Elle will come back soon. Or something. She knows something and it's really starting to piss me off. I've almost went to New York about 10 times now, but I just keep reminding myself that I did this, I caused it. I'm probably the reason she left the second she got her diploma in hand a few months ago, and I'm the reason she chose New York, as opposed to staying here, like she'd been planning. She got sick of watching me with Bella." Jacob said quietly as he sighed, raked his hands over his hair, watching the others.

"I'm gonna go." he muttered, walking back to the house, raising his brow at Charlie's cop car being parked in the driveway. And when he went inside, Charlie was pacing, talking to his dad and from what Jacob gathered, he was worried about both of his twin daughters.

"Elle's okay.. Right?" Jacob asked, shocking himself. He wasn't asking if Bella were okay for once. The weight of what he'd done, what he put her through and why she gave up, why it might be too late, hit him all over again. Charlie studied him and said quietly, "Just not sure, Jacob.. She sounded off. Bella's sick, she won't tell me anything beyond that. Elle sounded sick too, if you want my honest opinion. But she's working, she's going to NYU, she's got that internship she wants." Charlie said as Jacob nodded, biting his lower lip.

He walked into his room, sat down on his bed. A throat clearing a few minutes later had him looking up and he groaned inwardly when he saw his sister standing there. "So.. Paul told me what happened, and where Elle went, why she might have left.. If you really want to fix things, Jacob, nothing's ever too late." Rachel said quietly before walking out, leaving him to his thoughts.

"This time, it just might be." Jacob muttered quietly to himself as he sat staring out the window, everything hitting him at once. If he had the past few years to go back, do over, he realized now, sitting here, he would, in a heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks to someone pointing out minor editing flaws I should probably mention that they're nonidentical twins but Elle is younger by a few minutes. And I fixed the age thing. Sorry! I also wanna thank every single person who's added this story, and the two reviews I got encouraging me to continue. So I suppose I'm going to see where this one takes me! Love you all so much, you have no idea even.  
**

**Also, this is a what if.. What if Jacob hadn't ran to Bella's side during her pregnancy? So sorry if anyone disagrees with the way I'm writing it, the events of Breaking Dawn Pt 2, but this is mainly for Jacob who I felt deserved more than being friendzoned only to keep going back for more. And I don't like Bella, so that's another big reason it's gonna play out the way I sort of have it planned out.**


	3. A Visit From Friends, A Warning

_:_ _My Favorite Mistake :_

She'd had a few days to adjust to her life as it stood now, and she'd officially had a real test done. She was in fact, pregnant, right now. She'd come to terms with the fact that he'd never belong to her, but this baby was a small piece of him that she'd have forever. And she was cherishing that. Like with any addiction, she was in recovery. But she was starting to mature, she was starting to realize that now she had more than just herself and what she wanted to think about.

This baby, this little person inside of her needed her to be an adult about things, to grow up. And she intended to. She could accept the fact that due to some genetic quirk, she'd never actually have a chance to win him, be with him like she wanted, love him like she craved. But she could love their kid, and she could love her life for what it was, and maybe one day, be okay, move on.

Maybe one day, that night with Jacob would be nothing more than her favorite mistake.

She stood in front of the mirror, sighing, her hand in her long light caramel brown hair, as she bit her lower lip. The problem, however, lie in what exactly she was going to do about actually telling her family and Jacob. She wasn't a liar, she hated lying.

But she didn't want him feeling obligated to love her, she didn't want sloppy seconds, either. And she wasn't about to be that pathetic, either. It was bad enough she'd even caved in the night all of this started, to begin with. She wasn't about to spend the rest of her life trying to chain someone to her that would never belong to her for whatever reason.

"We're gonna be alright." she muttered confidently as her hand went to her stomach, and she paced in front of her mirror while some old Bon Jovi blasted throughout the apartment. The music was so loud that she almost didn't hear the phone ringing, or the knock on her door which both happened simultaneously. A quick look at the caller id revealed a La Push, Washington number, and she figured it might be Leah or Seth, checking on her, they called to talk , Seth called to talk, Leah called more or less to plead Jacob's case and also to talk. They'd always been pretty close friends, she and Leah had.

Either way, she'd call them back later. A brow raised at the door being knocked on, then what sounded like Alice and Jasper calling her name from the hallway. "What the hell are they doing in New York?" she muttered as she opened the door, Alice looked at her and said quietly, "You and Bella.."

"What?" Elle asked as she listened intently, Alice explained what was going on right now with Bella, what she'd seen happening and hinting that Jacob** hadn't** actually been around, been at her twin sister's every beck and call like he used to. .. "And if you don't go back, Elle, he'll give up. That battle will be his 'way out.' At least that's what Edward seems to think." Alice finished, looking around the small student apartment, it's bright and comfortable furnishing, the way it felt like a home would, all the photos scattered all over, Elle's unique and a little quirky sense of style spread throughout.

"What aren't you telling me, Alice?" Elle asked as she sipped a bottled water, looked at the pixie like girl in concern, Alice sighing as she said "We almost lost your sister.. She was pregnant.."

"But you guys are dead.." Elle mulled things over, looked at Alice and said "Sorry, it's just.. It's hard for me, even now, to get my head around what you guys are, what Jacob and the other guys in his pack were.." sheepishly as she asked, "What do you mean almost lost her?"

"She almost died, Elle." Alice said as Elle nodded, taking a moment to process. Jasper could sense that she was distressed, so Alice spoke up and said quietly, "She's fine now.. Carlisle managed to turn her at the last minute and she and your niece are fine."

Elle nodded. For a split second, she almost asked about Jacob, how he'd been, figuring that he'd been with Bella, right at her side for nearly every second of everything her sister just went through, but she shoved it out of her mind, reminded herself that knowing she was right, given her situation, well.. That was just torturing herself, really. Then she thought back to some things Alice hinted a few moments earlier, and wondered if Jacob had been at her twin's side through everything, like usual.. Still though, she didn't ask, because even giving herself that little bit of hope was probably not the best of ideas.

Alice snapped her fingers and asked, "Are you okay, Elle? I wasn't trying to upset you.. I just came to tell you that you might want to go back home for Christmas. It might be the last time you get to see your twin sister, because if things don't go well with the Volturi.." her voice trailing off as she stopped and let the vision wash over her. She looked at Elle, eyes wide, curious.

"What?"

"So what I saw.. It did happen?" Alice asked as Elle nodded, sighed and sipping her tea said quietly, "Yeah. It happened. But it won't change anything, so just don't tell me what you saw, please? I don't want hope. I just wanna get past everything, figure out what the hell I'll do next."

"Go home?" Jasper suggested, looking at her. From what he knew of the dog, the dog would want to know this, especially if Alice was right, and she was an imprint to one of the members of the pack. It frustrated Alice because she couldn't see them in her visions. She couldn't predict anything about them, unless somehow, they were linked to someone else she knew. And sometimes, that was tricky and easier said than done, deciphering what things meant, what she wasn't seeing.

"Eventually, yeah." Elle remarked as she bit into a celery stalk, making Alice raise a brow. "What? I eat it all the time. Always have."

"But with peanut butter and caramel dip?" Alice asked as Elle shrugged and then asked, "So.. Why aren't you guys with everyone else?"

"Because, we're trying to stop things from getting out of control.. But I saw something about you, before we left, so Jasper and I stopped by here to tell you.. You really do need to consider going home. Because I'm just not sure how anything will go anymore with what I've seen." Alice said as Jasper nodded and then added, "And your dad's worried about ya."

"I know. I just.. Here I'm not trapped. Here, I can be myself, feel confident." Elle explained carefully. The one thing about her friendship with Alice, was that Alice was also her twin's friend. And Elle wasn't the type of person who wanted someone to pledge firm alleigance to a side or none at all. Her sister didn't either, but Elle went to great pains to make sure that Alice didn't feel torn between the two. If she ever felt like Alice might feel that way, she'd probably back off her a great deal. She didn't force herself on anyone anymore, she never had, not in a long time now. Not since she realized her 'place' in the grand scheme of things, or at least she got older and thought she did.

Alice and Jasper nodded, and not too long after telling her, trying to get her to go back to Forks, they were on their way. Elle flopped onto her couch, changing the radio from Bon Jovi to Metallica, and squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to think things over..

If she did go back.. And she did tell them all what was going on.. What would happen then? She didn't want to force anyone into anything. The phone rang again, and Elle looked at the call id. Biting her lower lip, she almost answered the phone, but instead, she hung it back on the base, walked into her kitchen, dug out her favorite flavor of Ben & Jerry's, and flopping down on the couch, she turned on a UFC match, becoming engrossed in it.

Jacob turned to Embry and Seth, Leah as he grumbled. The answering machine picked up again. A million different scenarios were all running through his mind, and none of them were particularly appealing to him at the moment. He punched a wall and Leah said quietly, "Calm down, Jacob.. Look.. She's my oldest friend. Trust me when I say this.. Everything you're picturing, Jacob, what she's actually doing in New York is most likely the opposite. She's probably watching tv with music blasting the background and just can't hear the phone. That's all." Leah said as Jacob shook his head, raked his hand over his hair, and then punched another wall.

Seth grimaced and then said quietly, "If this is an imprint rejecting, I hope to God I never imprint." as Jacob looked up and said quietly, "I never should have stopped trying to finish out my life in wolf form."

"Jacob, no. Don't be an idiot, damn it. Look.. It's almost the holidays. Maybe she'll come back. Alice knows something, Jacob.."

"Yeah? Well right now, all I know is that I wish to God I'd realized all of this before that night. And I'd have never let her leave." Jacob said as he paced. This whole thing was really, really starting to eat at him. And he realized that yes, it was all his fault.

But parts of him held out hope that everything could and would be fixed. Somehow, deep down, that one hope just kept popping up and he knew that sooner or later, everything would somehow be okay again.

"If she doesn't come back for the holidays, I'm going to her." Jacob said quietly as Embry and Leah, Seth all nodded in agreement.

Elle sat on her couch in her apartment, looking around at all of her old photos, Alice's hints and words from earlier eating at her. And before she realized what she was doing, she was holding the phone in her hand. She needed to do this. Secrets were only messier when they came out, rather than being told.

Maybe Alice and Jasper were right. Maybe Elle should go home for the holidays instead of trying to hide what happened. After all, she hated lying, and if she told them, then she couldn't say she hadn't tried. The chips could fall where they may, and she'd come back here, probably alone, and she'd have absolutely no regrets.

If only things were as simple as the way you visualize them happening, right?

* * *

**A/N:Thanks to someone pointing out minor editing flaws I should probably mention that they're nonidentical twins but Elle is younger by a few minutes. And I fixed the age thing. Sorry! I also wanna thank every single person who's added this story, and the two reviews I got encouraging me to continue. So I suppose I'm going to see where this one takes me! Love you all so much, you have no idea even.  
**

**Also, this is a what if.. What if Jacob hadn't ran to Bella's side during her pregnancy? So sorry if anyone disagrees with the way I'm writing it, the events of Breaking Dawn Pt 2, but this is mainly for Jacob who I felt deserved more than being friendzoned only to keep going back for more. And I don't like Bella, so that's another big reason it's gonna play out the way I sort of have it planned out.  
**


	4. Going Home Confrontations

_:_ _Going Home__ :_

The plane ticket in her hand felt like it weighed at least 10 pounds. But there was no turning back now, literally. This had to happen, it needed to be done, and she'd realized recently, that in order to move forward, things needed to be said, issues dealt with. Since she was trying to give herself closure before she got on with her life. "You have to do this." Elle reminded herself as she sat down carefully, waited for the flight she was on to be called. While she waited, she reminded herself that she was going back with no expectations. She wasn't expecting a happy ending, or him to want her now in pity, feeling obligated.

"Now Boarding.. 10:30 am to Port Angeles, Washington." the automated voice rang out through the airport, and she stood, shuffled to the plane's boarding line, bags in hand. The plane ride, once she'd boarded, felt like a death sentence of some sort. Like she literally died every time she went back to Forks. Then again, if she chose to see it that way, she did. Because every time she was there, while she'd been living there, it was like she ceased to exist.

Her hand went to her stomach as the woman next to her smiled, told her she was glowing. She thanked her politely, raked her hand through her hair, bit her lower lip and leaned her head back on the seat. The nausea of course, was still there, but crackers stopped it, when the flight attendant came around and offered her a sleeve of them, some ginger ale.

Sipping the white stryofoam cup full of ginger ale, she peered out the window, watched the houses below until she got too sleepy to do that, then she took a nap. Which lasted for the remainder of the flight, much to her regret. She hadn't been planning on falling asleep or sleeping for the entire flight, but she honestly hadn't wanted to come back and confront all this, not right now, either. She missed New York already, at least there she was left alone, not caught up in her twin's latest dramas or mishaps. Or watching Jacob be caught up in them either.

She stretched and gave a smallish smile as the woman who'd complimented her earlier in the flight, told her they were landing. Grabbing her carry ons, she walked down the ramp, and out into the lobby. None of them knew she was coming, at least to her knowledge, they didn't.

She'd stay for a few weeks since her classes were done for the winter term, but then she knew without a shadow of a doubt she'd be going back to New York, because frankly, she just didn't see the point in staying. She already knew, or thought she did, rather, how this was all going to go, assuming he even believed the baby she carried was his.

Her eyes scanned the airport and she started making her way through the crowd, going to the rental car area. She really didn't want to deal with anyone until she absolutely had to, and truth be told, that's why she was considering staying in a hotel while she was here, doing this. With keys in hand, she walked out the shiny glass and chrome doors of the airport and right into the rain. Once she found her car, a red Eclipse, she got in and sat there for a while, just thinking..

"You have to do this, Elle. If you don't, it makes you every bit as bad as anyone who's ever lied to you before. You did this, you need to own up to it." she muttered to herself as she pulled out of the parking lot in the airport, blended into traffic while fooling with the radios dial, trying to get a station with decent music to come on. She couldn't take the silence, not right now, she didn't really want to think about just how badly this was all most likely going to go for her.

Before she realized it, the bright lights and busy streets of Port Angeles was giving way to the heavily tree lined roads of the area between the towns. And after a stop at a gas station to refill, use the bathroom, touching her makeup up, of course, changing her clothes, she soon found herself on the small main street of downtown Forks, it's small brick buildings mostly closed by now, because nothing actually stayed open after 8 and it was nearly 9 pm now. A yawn escaped her lips as she turned onto the street her father lived on, and she parked behind a Mercedes Guardian, probably Bella's car, she mused.

Charlie looked out the living room curtain, he'd thought he saw headlights pulling into the driveway. Bella sat in the chair across from her father's, Renesmee on her lap. "Who is it, Charlie?" Bella called out from the living room as Charlie opened the front door, watched Elle getting out of her car, looking around, almost like she were scared to come inside or something.

Honestly, she looked like the past few months for some reason or another, had been hell on her. "Elle?" he called out, shocked she was even here, in Forks.. Had his calling frequently finally gotten through to her that she was just as loved and important as her twin sister?

"Yeah dad, it's me." Elle called out quietly as she walked up the concrete walkway and onto the small awning that served as their house's entry. He hugged her and noticed she was shaking and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dad.. I just.. Let's just go inside." Elle said as she groaned inwardly, when she stepped into the living room, saw Bella sitting there. With her hybrid niece. Who looked like she was 7 and not her real age. She said nothing, just sat down quietly. Let them talk, whatever they were talking about was probably more important, it usually was.

And the nausea chose just then to hit her and with her hand over her mouth, she bolted up the stairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her, locking it. "You're really trying to kill mommy, aren't you little guy?" she wondered quietly as she finished getting it all out of her system.

Charlie raised a brow then ran up the stairs, knocked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, dad. Just sick." Elle admitted as she opened the door and said with her best convincing smile, as she walked downstairs and sat back down. The tension in the room was getting to her, but she did her best not to show it.

Bella looked at her twin carefully, noticing that something seemed different about her. It clicked into place and she grabbed her sister's hand, dragged her into the kitchen and shut the door while Renesmee played with her toys on the floor. She smiled as she asked, "So.. Who's the guy? You met someone, you had to have.. And how far along are you? I knew it, I mean Alice hinted at it in the letter she left.. But she never actually told me."

Elle smirked and said quietly, "You know him really well, actually, sis."

"Who?"

"Jacob." Elle said as Bella spat her tea all over the counter and then asked, "Huh? But..", raking her hands through her hair, feeling hurt, feeling a little jealous, actually. When had Jacob and her sister slept together? And was her sister why he hadn't been there for **her**, when she almost died? Mentally she kicked herself, reminded herself that she didn't love Jacob that way, she just clung to him because he was like a security blanket when she was afraid, and now she had Edward for that, so she should feel happy for Elle, not the slight surge of jealousy she felt.

"Shocked, huh?" Elle asked in a smug voice as she added, "But you don't have to worry, sis, I think we both know you still and will forever have him by the balls. Unfortunately. I'm just going to be classy about this, stay out of everyone involved's hair. So don't worry.. You get to keep Jacob on the side.. At least until he imprints." leaning against the fridge, her arms crossed, an angry blaze in her warm brown eyes.

"Wow.. Tell me what you really think why don't you?" Bella asked as Elle shrugged and then said " It's kind of why I came back. Can't really move to New York permanently like I want, until I get all this out. I don't want anything going unsaid."

Bella studied her sister and asked, "So I guess Leah didn't tell you then, huh?" smirking herself now.

"What?" Elle asked, paying no attention to the smirk her twin sister had as she said quietly, "Jacob apparently did imprint."

Elle gaped at her for a moment, then she thought about it and said quietly, " At least he's not torturing himself over trying to make you love him anymore. I hope he's happy." as her stomach sank a little. She'd been holding out hope, and stupidly she now apparently realized, that maybe she'd come back and tell him this.. She felt like such an idiot now, she wouldn't even allow herself to finish the thought.

The kitchen door opened and Edward poked his head in, asked quietly, "Is it safe to come in, or?"

"Just stay the hell out of my head, Cullen. Understood?" Elle said as Bella watched her sister. Normally, her sister was the quieter and kinder, more passive of the two of them. She honestly hadn't ever seen Elle lose her temper and she'd seen Elle cry on more than one occasion when she thought someone was disappointed in her or mad at her.

And yes, a lot of that made Bella jealous. When they were younger, they'd been really, really close. But it seemed like the older the two of them got, the farther apart they drifted. Just now, Bella could have easily told Elle that Jacob imprinted on Elle, but she didn't because she got the distinct feeling that the Elle she was used to was gone now, in her place was a more jaded and grown up, probably bitter version and she just got this feeling that Elle wouldn't believe her.

Edward watched Elle carefully as he said quietly, "We were wondering if you'd come back when classes ended. Charlie's been really worried."

"Sure." Elle said as she poured herself a glass of water, shotgunned it to get the bitter taste out of her mouth both metaphorically and literally. She looked at Bella and said quietly, " Yeah, he's been calling me." as she took a few deep breaths, calmed herself down. The door opened again and she saw her father standing there, looking at the three of them, mostly at her like he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Everything okay in here?" he asked as Elle nodded and said quietly, "Just getting a few things off my chest, sir." as Bella nodded, still shocked at her sister's outburst from moments before, as it sank in that this was Elle giving up on what she'd wanted for the better part of 4 years now almost.. When she technically had everything she wanted, all along.

Charlie put his hand to Elle's forehead. She felt a little warm. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again, really looking at her. She shrugged and smiling said "Yeah, just pregnant, dad." watching his face as he took in the announcement. "And you didn't bring the guy who did this with you because?" Charlie asked, looking at her intently as she said quietly, "Because, dad.. It actually happened while I was here."

He blinked and then asked, "Who was it?" dreading her answer. If it was another one of them, he just wasn't sure he could handle it. He was still getting his head around this whole bizarre thing, really. Elle remained quiet and Bella insisted, "Well? Aren't you going to answer?"

Elle gave her sister a dirty silencing glare and then said quietly, "Jacob Black." as she waited for her father to completely lose it on her, threaten his life. She said in a slightly louder tone, "But don't force him into anything. In fact, dad, the less I see of him while I'm here, the better. I'm going to tell him and that's going to be that."

Charlie took a few deep breaths and then said calmly, " And then he and I are going to have a little talk."

"No, dad, you're not. This is more complicated than you realize, dad. Because thanks to someone moving to town, activating a shifter gene." Elle said as she shifted her warm brown eyes to slightly glare at her brother in law as she said this, before continung "He will eventually leave one day."

Bella glared at her sister, Edward tried not to laugh to himself, taking this in stride. He saw in her mind of course, he knew that the sole reason Elle didn't like him, but she was fine with the rest of his family, was because he'd walked out on Bella and Bella constantly gave things up for him, to be with him. She'd constantly been in danger, she'd constantly dominated everyone's worries while Elle just disappeared into the background as an after thought.

Or at least that's the thought that was currently dominating her mind right now, driving her to get all this out in one night.

"The hell he will. When I'm done talking to him, Elle." Charlie insisted as Elle sighed and said quietly, "Damn it, Dad. I can handle this. Single women raise kids every day. And call me old fashioned, but I'd really rather not have a damn shotgun wedding. I'd rather not be someone's sloppy seconds."

Bella shifted her feet at this and then said quietly, "Nobody had any idea you felt this way." to herself as she walked outside, away from the whole thing for a few moments to process what was going on right now, what Elle dropped on them when she came to visit.

Inside, Elle looked at her dad and said quietly, "Dad, I love you. But this has to be fixed by me, okay? It was my own damn stupidity.."

"The last time I checked, Ellana Jane, it takes two to tango. Was this why you snuck out of the reception, and why you left the next day?" Charlie asked in concern as he looked at the youngest of his twin daughters, sitting down in the wooden chair at the dining room table, letting all this sink in. New York was changing her, and he wasn't sure if it was for the better or not. She seemed more confident somehow, like she knew what she wanted. But then again, she also seemed like she was just tired, and on the verge of giving up on something major.

Edward walked outside, sat down next to Bella and asked, "Are you alright?" as they watched Renesmee playing in the yard on the twins old swingset. "Yeah, I just.. Does she honestly hate me?"

"No, she's just gotten this idea in her head that you're always going to be first priority, and she's sick of coming in second." Edward said quietly as he added, "She doesn't actually hate anyone. She's just tired of fighting, hiding her anger, burying what she feels, worrying about who she'll hurt if she lets it out."

"She had no right to say that though, about you guys moving here."

"She was defending you, Bella.. She's always disliked me for leaving you like I did, for everything you've given up to be with me. She doesn't understand why you'd give your own life, become what I am. But she doesn't hate me. And I don't really blame her for feeling that way." Edward said quietly as he slid his arm around Bella and then asked, "Why didn't you just end the whole thing a little while ago, tell Elle that Jacob imprinted her?"

"Because, Edward, something tells me she needs this to happen. She's actually fighting back by not fighting. She's giving up. Maybe if she does, she'll believe it's real when she finally gets it." Bella said as she stood and held out her hand, said with a laugh, "Let's go back in there before Charlie completely loses it." before calling to Renesmee to come in with them so she didn't catch a cold or something.

Charlie saw Edward and Bella, Renesmee out and then he said quietly, "We need to talk." as he nodded to the chair at the table next to his, poured them both something to drink, he got coffee of course, and he poured her water as he said "I don't want you going back to New York alone and pregnant."

"Dad, I'm going to be okay. I can't stay here. Trust me." Elle said as she sipped her water, staring into the cup for a few moments. He sighed and said quietly, "I'm starting to realize that maybe these past few years have been harder on you than you admit.. The whole thing with Bella. And I'm sorry you feel like you come in second. I'm sorry you even had to think that. I was just thankful you weren't doing what she was then, devoting herself exclusively to one guy like she did. I guess I should have worried too."

"No, dad, you had enough to deal with, her shit." Elle said as Charlie laughed a little and then said "With you, all I had to worry about was sneaking out, the way you dressed.. I know you're not going to believe this, but I was glad you weren't doing what your sister was. "

Elle managed a smile then said quietly, "Dad, really.. I get it, we're okay." as she looked up at him and then said quietly, "But do not force Jake's hand. Just leave this alone.. Please? This isn't completely his fault. And it's like I said.. I'm done being the second priority, which is what I will be with him." as she sipped the cold water, took a few deep breaths.

The wolf howled outside and she groaned inwardly, mentally cursing their ability to smell people and things for miles away.

Her father's next question made her think for a few moments, when he asked her, "How do you know? I mean you seem so sure of it."

"Dad, don't go optimist on me." Elle joked, wiping at a tear before hugging her father and saying, "Because, dad. I just know. If it weren't for bad luck I'd have none at all. But I'm learning to deal." as she stood and opened the fridge, digging around, grabbing the candied apple as soon as she saw it, sitting down again.

"Well, he did seem concerned about you the last time I talked to Billy." Charlie said as he started to realize why she and Bella weren't even remotely close anymore and just how much he hadn't seen the past few years before Elle ultimately left to go to NYU and now intended to move there permanently.

The howl was closer, Elle ignored it, staring into her cup. She'd had more than enough confrontations for one night, she wanted to save this one, with Jacob, until later. She just didn't know if she could do it tonight. Charlie noticed her ignoring the howls, and mused aloud, "Wolves are patrolling tonight apparently."

"Sounds like it." Elle said as she sipped her water then said quietly, " I mean it, Dad. This is gonna come out from me. I know you want to fix this, I just don't see how it can be fixed. The whole thing's complicated." as she stood and stretched, yawning.

"Are you staying here at least?" Charlie asked, adding, "Those attacks have been getting closer to Forks.." as Elle nodded and said "Yeah, I'm staying here. I wanted to see you. I did promise I'd come back for the holidays when I left for NYU, remember?"

"Good. Maybe that'll talk you out of making the move there permanent. New York's overrated. And the crime rate."

Elle nodded and then going out to her car, she grabbed her suitcase, bringing it back in, blatantly ignoring the rather large russet colored wolf that stood just at the edge of her father's yard, watching her expectantly as she muttered, "Nope. Not going to do that to myself tonight. I got quite a bit off my chest for one night. Just not sure I want to go pouring salt into an open and bleeding wound." as she walked inside, shutting the door firmly behind her.

**'Hey moron.. considered turning human? I mean given she knows it's you..' **Embry telepathed to his best friend Jacob who glared at him while in wolf form and answered back, _' Funny, Embry. Really really fucking hilarious. I hope when you imprint it's complicated for you too.'_

**'Snippy tonight, huh? Look Jacob, just go up to her room. Talk to her. Fix this, because you are starting to drive the entire lot of us insane.' **

_**'Was it just me, or did she look different?'** _Seth mused aloud as he looked at Jacob who started to think about seeing her just now.. And her scent smelled off somehow, sweeter.. Not like death sweet.. He groaned and phased back to his human form, sitting down on a fallen tree not even a few feet from the Swan's yard as Seth asked, "You okay?" mentally.

"She did look different.. She smelled different too.." Jacob admitted, as the last night he'd seen her came flooding back, making the two wolves with him groan in unison, share a look. The downside to being a shifter was of course, you had a direct line to your pack's thoughts. And frankly, they'd heard mental recounts of the one night before Elle left too many times.

He punched a tree and grumbled, swearing. He was pretty damn sure he knew what was off with her, why she was back here now and he had this sick feeling in his stomach that she was again giving up. That this was about to get a lot messier. Especially if she'd already told Charlie.

Seth and Embry snickered as they quickly phased back to their human forms and looked at him before bursting into laughter again almost howling.

"Haha, still not fucking funny." Jacob snapped as he paced the small clearing near the Swan's house, hand to his chin, lost in thought, numb with shock.

"Dude.. Charlie's walking out here." Embry said as he nudged Jacob who grumbled and muttered, "Shit. Damn it." before realizing that his friends, of course, were taunting him. "Fuck you both." he said as Seth nodded up to the bay window of Bella's old room, the light on inside, the window open slightly.

"Going up."

"This won't be pretty." Seth quipped as Embry muttered, "It's not like he can knock her up again though." dryly before adding, "In all seriousness, Jacob.. You'll fix this."

"I kinda have to, Embry.. I mean I loved her before I imprinted on her, I was just too stupid to realize it. And she's not going through this alone, and she's damn sure not going back to NYU." Jacob said in a firm tone as he took a few deep breaths, grabbed hold of the tree next to the window and worked his way as quietly as possible up the wall and into the window, hitting the floor with a thud.

As soon as she heard the thud she growled to herself and muttered, "Seriously? I have to do all this in one night?" to herself, rolling over and flipping on the lamp, sitting up, rubbing her eyes. She hissed at Jacob, "What the fuck are you even thinking?"

He paced, ignoring her for the moment, still trying to process what he knew currently and how to proceed. The pillow hit him and he looked at her, sitting up in bed, angry, her hand in her hair, biting her lower lip, and said quietly, "When were you going to tell me? Did you not see me outside?"

"Oh, I saw you. I just didn't feel like getting into this.. And what the fuck do you mean when was I going to tell you? What am I supposed to say? I mean given what I know, it's not like it'd be anything but a moot point, I'd think. Just go, Jacob. I cannot do this tonight, I've done enough of this today." she said firmly as she pointed to the window and looked at him expectantly.

"Fine.. But I'm coming back, Elle, and we're going to talk." Jacob said, sensing she was upset, not wanting to do something to put her or their baby at risk.

"We'll talk when I say we talk, Jacob." Elle said casually as he stopped in his tracks, turned to look at her. She honestly didn't intend on making things easy, that much he could clearly see. As usual, she'd gotten some idea in her stubborn brain. He reminded himself that he did set this chain of events in motion nearly 4 years ago when they'd come to live with Charlie.

Then he took a few deep breaths and said quietly, "Feisty." as he looked at her. He couldn't say he didn't entirely like this new attitude she'd went off to New York and gotten herself didn't turn him on, because he had enough physical evidence right now to prove otherwise.

"Nope. Just done with shit in general." Elle remarked as she looked at him and said quietly, "Just go, Jacob. And for the record, I was going to tell you." as she watched him reluctantly going out her window. She flopped back into the bed and grumbled to herself before getting up, shutting the window, turning off the light.

Jacob landed on his feet in the yard and Seth hissed from a rose bush, "Well?"

"Let's just say she's being stubborn." Jacob said as he rolled his eyes when Embry spoke up and said quietly, "Obviously, Seth, it went well."

"Smartasses." Jacob mumbled as they disappeared through the trees and into the forest, heading back to the reservation. Once he was home, in his room, he flopped back onto his bed, his mind spinning, his stomach churning. From what he'd seen tonight, Elle wasn't going to fight for them. She'd made her last stand the night they slept together.

From here on out, apparently, he was going to have to do all the fighting. He sighed as he muttered quietly, "It's worth it. I loved her all along. And I want us to be together. I can't lose her. I won't lose her." before shoving a pillow over his head, trying to go to sleep. But he was too excited to sleep. The shock was wearing off now, and he was realizing that soon, he was going to be a dad.

Then he groaned and muttered, "If she's even still speaking to me by then." before finally making his mind shut off for the night, attempting yet again to go to sleep. But this time, when he dreamt, he dreamt of what he wanted, his future, tried to plan out what he'd have to do to make this right again.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks to someone pointing out minor editing flaws I should probably mention that they're nonidentical twins but Elle is younger by a few minutes. And I fixed the age thing. Sorry! I also wanna thank every single person who's added this story, and the two reviews I got encouraging me to continue. So I suppose I'm going to see where this one takes me! Love you all so much, you have no idea even.  
**

**Also, this is a what if.. What if Jacob hadn't ran to Bella's side during her pregnancy? So sorry if anyone disagrees with the way I'm writing it, the events of Breaking Dawn Pt 2, but this is mainly for Jacob who I felt deserved more than being friendzoned only to keep going back for more. And I don't like Bella, so that's another big reason it's gonna play out the way I sort of have it planned out.  
**


	5. Unwanted Wake Ups

_:_ _Unwanted Wake Ups :_

"Oh for fuck's sake, what part of pregnant women need sleep do these people not get?" Elle grumbled as she sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes, glaring at the door as it was being knocked on. "What do you want?" she called out, voice full of sleep, slightly hostile.

Jacob sighed and said "We need to talk." as he stared at the door, waiting on it to open. It did, but Elle stood in it, hand on her hip as she said "No, Jacob, you need to leave. Despite my having slept with you that night, I meant what I said. I'm completely done being the consolation prize for you. Go fight Bella's crises. I can handle my own. I've been doing fine so damn far." firmly, barely keeping her calm. Arguing with a shifter is always trickier than arguing with your garden variety pig headed man, and she was doing her best to keep her temper from triggering his, so nobody got hurt.

"I'm not leaving."

"Fine, suit yourself. But I'm not waking up just to hear you piss and moan about whatever stupid bullshit my idiot twin's gotten herself into this time, either." Elle said as she shut the door to the bedroom firmly, locking it behind her, smirking a little as she flopped down onto the bed.

Only to growl to herself when she heard her father call up the stairs, "You two do need to talk." while giving Jacob a slightly apologetic smile and asking him into the kitchen. Jacob walked downstairs, and flopped into a chair at the table as Charlie slid him a soda, sat down with his own cup of coffee. For a moment, both males were quiet and Charlie finally said, "I've had a lot of time to think and I've come to this conclusion.. The whole problem started when you and Bella spent so much time together after Edward left. Elle's always liked you. It hurt her a lot to watch."

Jacob nodded and then said quietly, "Yeah, I figured that much out.. But that night, after Bella's wedding, I thought everything was finally going to work itself out. That I'd finally be able to tell her how I really felt about her." as he popped the top on the soda, drumming his fingers against the wooden tabletop as he took a sip and then added slightly bitterly, "But she was gone before I even woke up. Only left a note written in lipstick apologizing profusely saying it was some kind of a mistake."

Charlie nodded stiffly. He didn't like discussing this, but the poor kid was trying, he'd been by for 3 days solid since Elle came back for winter break, and so far, Elle hadn't caved an inch. But Charlie was curious about something Elle said the first night she'd been back, during their own argument about why things wouldn't ever work out with her and Jacob, why she was convinced beyond a shadow of any reasonable doubt that he'd leave her at some point or something, especially when everything Charlie personally knew about the kid from years of knowing him suggested otherwise.. "I do have a question.. She keeps saying that at some point, if she gave things a chance, something would happen, you'd break things off with her.." Charlie said as he sipped his coffee and looked at the 18 year old sitting at his table.

"It has to do with what I showed you.. There's this thing that happens.. It's called imprinting." Jacob said quietly, biting his lower lip, thinking about it, realizing that she had no idea she was his imprint. Somehow, he got the feeling that telling her wouldn't exactly make things any better currently. And if he told her now, as opposed to when they worked things out, if they ever did, she'd probably either reject it, or think he was lying to save his own ass.

"What's that?" Charlie asked as Jacob took a deep breath and explained, "It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." as he had to Bella and Elle already, when they found out what he was, what he could do.

Charlie raised a brow, mulled it over and then asked, "So she thinks if you found this person you'd be bound to them and leave her alone?" taking a stab in the dark at what could be on his daughter's mind. Jacob nodded and said quietly, "Basically, yeah. Problem with this is that I did imprint, sir.. On Elle." while looking at his hands, looking at the stairway. He knew she wouldn't come down the stairs while he was here, and talking to her father was awkward at the moment, given the circumstances, but he had to try everything. Elle had always listened to her father more than anyone else, she'd been a daddy's girl over half of her life.. Until of course, Bella started this whole thing with Edward and took that spot, Elle getting shoved to the back in the grand scheme of things.

Charlie looked at Jacob and then asked quietly, "Is there some reason you're not up there telling her that? She doesn't need to do this alone. But she will if she.." his voice trailing off, he realized that the damage done to Elle the past 4 years or so was worse than he'd originally feared. No wonder she'd practically left for New York the second her diploma was put in her hand.

She just wanted to get somewhere and be alone like she'd gotten used to over the prior few years. She felt like there wasn't a point in staying with her family, or anyone who might care, when they seemingly hadn't in so very long.

"Nevermind.. I think I know why she's so hell bent on believing what she believes." Charlie muttered as Jacob said quietly, "Call me old fashioned, sir, but I'd really rather fight for her this way. I mean telling her, it won't do anything right now but upset her or make her think I'm just lying so she'll forgive me. I honestly do deserve this." while raking his hands over his short black hair, casting one more glance up the stairwell.

Elle slid out of bed, grumbling as she slid on an oversized NYU sweater and some pjs, walked down the stairs. She'd given up on sleep, and she figured that maybe, just maybe, Jacob got the hint just now and he'd left. But when she turned the corner and walked into the kitchen, she groaned inwardly when she saw him sitting there, talking to her father, it looked like a deep conversation.

Determined not to let him ruin her plans to eat a bowl of Froot Loops and watch a few mind numbing hours of television, she bit her lower lip, sinking her teeth in, grimacing as she tasted coppery blood for a split second, and said calmly, "I thought I made myself clear."

"And so did I." Jacob replied equally as calmly as he watched her moving around the small tiled kitchen, the way her body moved, the way she looked completely stunning, even when she was probably mad enough to choke him currently. This was the maddest she'd ever been at him before, and they'd been friends a lifetime now. And he knew it was all his fault.

Charlie's police radio going off had Elle's ears perking, more attacks in the town bordering Forks. "Be careful, daddy." she said as she hugged him and handed him his badge, his gun and his jacket, poured coffee in a travel mug. He hugged her and then said quietly, "Sooner or later, Elle, you two are gonna have to talk."

"Daaad, go." Elle said as she sipped a cup of orange juice, slammed back her prenatal vitamins and a tylenol, then grabbing her bowl of cereal, she slunk into the next room, turning on the tv. Let him sit there all day if he chose to.. It didn't mean she had to talk to him. No, she was going to take her dear sweet time. He was working for her this time. If he couldn't fight for her, if he refused to, she'd know beyond all reasonable doubt that he never cared in the first place.

She grimaced as she felt a flutter across her abdomen.

Not uncommon, but it was still too soon for the baby to be moving an awful lot yet also, so she was concerned. Instead of saying anything, because she didn't want to be a drama queen, god only knew that Bella did enough of that for the entire family, she filed it away for later, she'd ask her doctors about movement this early in. But she distinctly remembered reading that movement in a fetus as it developed could begin as early as the end of the first trimester, on a smaller scale, most kicks and movements tended to start around the 16th week.

And it hadn't been painful, so she knew nothing was wrong.

Jacob, however, who'd just sat down next to her, arms crossed, silently glaring at the television, stern in his refusal to just leave and let her be for now, noticed the grimace and moved closer, his hand resting over her slightly rounded stomach, fingers splayed out as he asked her in concern, "Are you guys okay?"

"It was a little movement, Jacob. I just wasn't expecting it. Did I not tell you to go?" she asked as she popped the cereal into her mouth, chewing. She let his hand stay there, but as soon as she got a chance, she moved to the complete opposite end of the couch, tucking her legs beneath her as she pulled a red and blue, green plaid fleece blanket around herself.

"Cold? I can warm you up." Jacob asked in concern as Elle laughed and then said "This blanket will work." while hugging herself. She'd freeze before caving in. Caving in was what got them where they were currently, in the first place, and despite her having slept with him that night, she still very much meant what she said.

She was done being his backup girl.

She stopped the tv on Scream 4 and then grumbled as she heard her sister outside, knocking on the door. "Someone up there just really, really wants me to completely lose my shit today." she grumbled as Bella called out, "Elle?"

Elle flung the door open and Bella said quietly, "I thought I'd check on you, see how you're doing." as she caught sight of Jacob sitting there in the den, firmly not moving. "Jacob's here? That's good.. I actually needed to talk to him."

Elle rolled her eyes and then stepped to the side said quietly, "By all means, sis.. Seeing as how I'm not trying to discuss this with him, or talk to him even, go right ahead. I'm sure whatever you want to tell him will have him racing to leave anyway. Question though.. Do you or do you not have a husband to hide behind now?"

Bella clenched her fists and fought her anger down. She remembered what Edward told her, why Elle was doing this now. Now, however, given their situation with the Volturi, Renesmee's having been reported as an 'immortal child', was the worst possible time Elle could possibly pick to get sick of everyone's collective shit. And Bella was fast getting sick of hers.

But in order for their family to heal, this had to happen.

She grumbled in response and Elle mockingly announced to Jacob, "Look who came by." before grabbing her cereal bowl, her orange juice mug and going into the kitchen, throwing them into the sink. Just because she was giving her most solid 'I don't honestly give a flying fuck' performance, it didn't mean Bella's little habit didn't still hurt her like hell.

She reminded herself that this was exactly why she had to be done with all of it. She wasn't going to keep getting back on the rollercoaster of crazy those 3 seemed to stay on constantly. She stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to the bedroom, flopping onto the bed carefully, staring up at the ceiling. It felt good to finally not give a solid shit what anyone thought of her speaking her mind. It felt freeing.

Downstairs, Jacob grumbled as Bella came in, sat down. "It's getting worse."

"So? Tell your husband?" Jacob said as Bella gaped at him and said "The Volturi, Jacob. They're going to come here."

"And if Sam sees them as a threat, you'll have the pack's help. You made this choice, Bella. You chose to become what you are. I just wish I hadn't wasted my time trying to save you, that I'd have been brave enough to admit to Elle how I really felt."

Bella gaped at him and he said quietly, "What? You didn't think I felt anything for Elle all along? I did. She just kept standing down whenever you screwed with my head so I thought she didn't care about me. But yeah, Bella, you'll have the pack's help. Sam's already decided." as he looked at her, watched his words sinking in.

"But they might kill my daughter." Bella said as Jacob looked at her, then up the stairs at the closed bedroom door then said quietly, "I'm gonna tell you like I told Sam. If anything happens, I'm not getting involved. You made your choice a long time ago, Bella, and now I'm making mine. Like I should have, a long time ago, when I started to fall for Elle. You should go. Sam and the pack will come by later, you guys can tell them what needs to be done."

"What about you?" Bella asked as she felt a small pang of jealousy for a moment, but masked it, reminding herself that she loved her sister and deep down, she knew Jacob was right. And that yes, he had always loved Elle, it hadn't actually taken an idiot to see it, if she thought about it.

"I just told you, Bella. I'm going to stay out. It's not really my fight in all honesty.." Jacob said calmly, quietly as he stood, walked up the stairs, knocking on Elle's bedroom door.

"Jacob, damn it. Did I not tell you, I'm not in the mood for talking today?" Elle called out quietly, as she rolled over, then grabbing the remote to the stereo, turning up Saliva to tune him out. Parts of her, of course, were curious as to why he wasn't downstairs plotting to play superman and swoop in to save the day for her twin, but she blocked those parts out.

Because even if he were finally coming to his senses about Bella and giving her up.. One day, he'd imprint on someone else, and he'd give Elle up in the same way. He'd walk out on her, on their kid. And she wasn't going to spend her whole life waiting on the other shoe to drop. She'd had more than enough of that while she'd been living here, watching her sister and Jacob together.

She just didn't feel like being second best anymore. She liked to hope that one day she'd come in first with someone, she just had to keep looking. Even if she didn't want to. Even if she already knew what and who she wanted.

It just couldn't work out, and she knew that she'd have to accept that.

Jacob knocked and finally muttered, "Fuck it. She's already mad, if I kick the door in, it won't matter." before getting a running start, ramming the door with his shoulder, sending the door flying open, unhinging it.

Elle looked at him, then the door, then yelped, "Are you fucking insane?"

"No, Elle, I'm not. I'm just determined not to give up on what I actually want." Jacob said as he sat down, looked at the sonogram that sat in a frame on the nightstand, shocked, grinning a goofy grin.

"I, umm.. Have you asked if it'll be a girl or a boy?"

"It's a boy." Elle answered, making note of the way his eyes danced and his face lit up currently. She managed a small smile then said quietly, "Look.. We'll talk soon. I just.. I need time." while looking at her hands.

"No, Elle, we've actually had too much time already." Jacob insisted then said quietly, "And I'll do this every day for as long as it takes." before turning to walk out of the house. Elle sat at her desk, her hands in her hair, biting her lower lip. Why was he fighting so hard? Why was he making her doing the right thing, the best thing for everyone involved so difficult..

"He's not telling me something." she muttered as she shoved the thought out of her mind, went to take a shower.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks to someone pointing out minor editing flaws I should probably mention that they're nonidentical twins but Elle is younger by a few minutes. And I fixed the age thing. Sorry! I also wanna thank every single person who's added this story, and the reviews I got encouraging me to continue. So I suppose I'm going to see where this one takes me! Love you all so much, you have no idea even.  
**

**Also, this is a what if.. What if Jacob hadn't ran to Bella's side during her pregnancy? So sorry if anyone disagrees with the way I'm writing it, the events of Breaking Dawn Pt 2, but this is mainly for Jacob who I felt deserved more than being friendzoned only to keep going back for more. And I don't like Bella, so that's another big reason it's gonna play out the way I sort of have it planned out.  
**


	6. Visits With Old Friends Persistant Lover

_:_ _Visits With Old Friends & Persistant Lovers :_

"Okay, enough." Charlie said as he turned off the television, looked at his daughter, raised the shades in the living room, it'd been pretty dark. She'd essentially been being a hermit for the better part of a week now, and he knew that wasn't like her. While he wasn't expecting her to run a 5k, he had to be willing to bet that this sitting around watching movies all day wasn't the best thing for her or the baby, either.

"Dad, seriously? I was watching that." Elle said as she sipped a Sprite, took a messy bite of a huge and overfilled peanut butter, celery and jelly sandwich. Charlie sat down and said "You need to get out. Your friends from school.. Why not go visit them.. You and Jessica used to be really close.."

"If I step out that door, Jacob will be sitting in our yard, dad and I'm not ready to deal with him, because if I were to deal with him, I might completely lose it on him.. And I don't want to." Elle explained carefully as Charlie sighed and said quietly, "He's trying, Elle.. Maybe you two need to have a fight. It might get everything out in the open.. But in the meantime, Jess called, wants to know why you haven't brought your butt over to see her, tell her about NYU." Charlie said as Elle groaned, shoved a pillow over her head. She stood and stretched, grimacing at her reflection in the mirror as she said quietly, "First, a shower. Then I'll go see Jess for a while." before walking up the stairs, starting the shower.

She'd just gotten out when Charlie called out, "You have a visitor, Elle." stepping aside to let Jessica into the house. "She'll probably be in her room." Charlie said as Jessica nodded and then smiling asked, "She's okay, right? I mean she went off to New York it's like she was in such a hurry to leave or something and barely calls me at all.. Which is totally not what she promised." Charlie nodded and called out again, "Elle."

"It better not be Jacob." Elle grumbled as she shoved her hair into a messy ponytail, dug around until she found some gray leggings, and her striped socks. Before she could really even say anything, Jessica was in her room, hugging her, squealing. "Look at you, oh my god! If New York makes you look like this, I'm totally going to come visit." Jessica said as Elle smiled, hugged her and said quietly, "We really, really, really gotta talk." before shutting the door firmly.

Jessica raised a brow and Elle dug around, then found the sonogram picture she hadn't given Jacob, and held it out. Jessica gasped and then asked, "So you met somebody, finally? Good for you. I told you getting away from the bullshit with Jacob and your sister, the hair we all know as Edward would.."

"It's Jacob's." Elle blurted as Jessica dropped the sonogram and said "Huh?"

"That's where I went when I snuck out of the reception. I caught up with him and things kinda happened." Elle admitted sheepishly as Jessica looked at her as if she'd completely lost it or something. "That is the exact opposite of what you said you were going to do, Elle.. I mean.."

"I know, Jessica. I know. Trust me, I know." Elle said quietly as she flopped down onto the bed, let Jessica sit down. "But it's not a complete tragedy. I mean babies bring people together all the time." Jessica mused as Elle gave her a glare then said "That is highly doubtful."

"It's not.. I mean does he even know?" Jessica asked as she added firmly, in concern, "You did tell him.. Right?"

"Yeah, I told him. I wasn't gonna pull a Bella and lie to the guy, Jess. Not as much as I've sorta always loved him. He doesn't deserve that. I just know it won't ever work out." Elle asserted as Jessica studied her and then said calmly, "That's it. I'm switching to NYU, you're not going back alone.. Or you can switch and go to Port Angeles with me. You have my help. Forever friends, remember?" as Jessica held out her pinkie, waiting. Elle smiled and hugging her said quietly, "You have no idea how much having you around helped me through everything my sister bought down on Dad and me ."

Jessica shrugged and said "Hey.. We've been best friends since that one time you got mad at me over a crayon when we were little. I still cannot believe you ate the purple crayons." while placing her hand on her friend's stomach then looking up said "We totally have to go shopping. The little guy's going to need clothes."

"Oh crap."

"You just realized how unprepared you were for everything you needed.. Didn't you?" Jessica asked Elle with a light laugh as Elle nodded and said sheepishly "Yeah.. And I just realized how little my apartment is." while raking her hands through her hair, laughing a little at herself. Jessica grabbed her hand practically dragging her past her father who sat on the couch in the den, backtracking to peek in and say "I'm stealing Elle, Charlie. We're going baby shopping."

Charlie snickered and then called out, "You two be careful. Those attacks are getting worse and more people are coming up missing. Take the mase, Elle."

"Got it, daddy." Elle called back into the house before going in, hugging him. Maybe getting out of the house would do her some good. Her dad was sort of right. Sitting around inside, hiding from the problem as a whole wasn't actually doing anyone any good. She'd said what she meant to say, she'd gotten things off of her chest. Moving on should be easier now.

They were about to get in the car when Jacob pulled in behind them, walked over to her car window. She rolled it down and Jessica said quietly, "She's going shopping for the baby." as she fixed her eyes on him and then said calmly, "I haven't seen her since she left. She's with me, we'll be fine. If it matters."

Elle smiled to herself a little. If there was one thing she could count on, it was Jessica. They'd always been really good friends, even when they were smaller, but they got a lot closer during the things that went on between Edward, Jacob and Bella, Jessica, of course, saw Elle's side in things. Without Elle having to ask her to do so. Without Elle having to force herself on Jessica.

And like she did with Alice, knowing Jessica was also Bella's friend, she put no pressure on her.

Jacob glared at Jessica for a minute then asked, "Are you sure you're up to going out, Elle?" in concern. Elle looked up and said calmly, "I'm pregnant, Jacob, not an invalid. So yes, I'll be fine." Jacob, however, wasn't entirely sure he liked this. He just got this feeling that Jessica, while not knowing the entire story, had jumped to her own conclusions and didn't want Jacob around, upsetting Elle. Which of course, upset him. Because he didn't want to upset Elle. He just wanted a chance to be heard out, finally get what he was feeling, what he'd been feeling for a long time now, off of his chest.

"I'll come back by." Jacob said calmly, reminding himself that Elle needed this, friends around her. He couldn't just keep her all to himself even though he honestly wanted to and it was killing him, them being distant like this with each other. He loved her. She was his, he was supposed to be with her, doing this, taking her shopping for the stuff for their baby.

Not her best friend Jessica.

They drove off and Jessica turned down the radio as she asked, "So.. Has he been doing that a lot?"

"Yeah. He keeps showing up, he wants to talk. But I'm going to make him fight for me. I'm not just going to cave in, not after all he put me through, with her." Elle said as she twisted a strand of hair around her fingertips, Jessica musing aloud, "I think he is fighting for you.. I mean if he's showing up all the time. Maybe you could listen to him?" looking at her friend, warily.

"Eventually, yeah. I'm sort of having fun with this though.. I want to trust him, I'm just not sure I can." Elle admitted as Jessica nodded, pulling them into the Port Angeles mall parking lot. Getting out, they wandered into the mall, catching up mostly. Elle rubbed her neck, looking around. She felt like she was being watched, it was almost creepy.

"Are you okay? If you're not up to this, I'll take you home." Jessica asked in concern as Elle shrugged off the momentary weird feeling she got and said with a convincing smile, "I'm fine, seriously. Just felt like I was being stared at or something. It's probably a hormone thing. Let's shop." as they walked into a maternity store, thumbing through racks. Soon she'd need bigger clothes.

When they walked out of the store that sold the baby furniture she'd just bought and put on hold, she felt the staring again and stopped, looking around. Elle wasn't like her twin, she was the more confrontational one. This time, a quick scan around the general area had her eyes meeting with the unusually vibrant red eyes of a dark haired and pale skinned male who stood, arms crossed, wearing a black velvet overcoat that looked oddly out of place.

When she went to elbow Jessica and point out said guy, however, he was gone. Jessica sniffed the air and asked, "You have to be hungry.." as Elle smiled and said "I could eat, yeah." the two of them making their way down the food court, finding a seat after getting in line at Chik Fil A. "So, Jessica.. What about you and Mike? Looked pretty serious at the reception." Elle joked, ducking the expertly thrown waffle fry when it came at her.

"We're dating." Jessica admtted, eating a chicken strip as she said pointedly, "You should move back. I miss having someone to go on pig outs with. Your sister.."

"Yeah, I know. Uptight." Elle laughed a little as she sipped her soda, scanned the crowd. Something about seeing that guy earlier had her nerves on edge. Jessica noticed her looking around and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Earlier, I saw this guy.. It sort of creeped me out for some reason.. But I got deja vu too.. Like I've seen him or someone who looks like him before?" Elle admitted as she laughed it off and said "And again, it's gotta be the horomones talking. Let's just go look around some more.. I think I needed today."

Jessica nodded and said with a smile, "Me too. But you should really think about letting him tell you his side. I mean it's not too late." quietly as she studied her best friend. Earlier, she'd just sensed something there, maybe if he and Elle actually sat down and got everything out, the way his ditching her for Bella made her feel, the way she felt about him.. Maybe things could be fixed.

They were just walking out of the mall when Elle caught a glimpse of the guy from earlier again and again, she brushed it off to horomones. They'd just pulled up in Charlie's yard when Jacob walked out, started grabbing bags. He grabbed as much as he could and when she gave him a glare, he shrugged and said through a mouth full of her yogurt, "What? You don't need to carry heavy things." as she sighed, too tired from a day out to argue.

"Don't be a stranger Jessica." Charlie called out as Jessica peeked back in and said, "Are you kidding? That's my godson in there. I'm not going to just disappear on those two." before skipping out of the door and getting in her car.

Elle walked past Jacob and said casually, "Just sit it in my room. I could have carried it, it's mostly clothes." before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. Jacob looked at the closed door then raised a brow, wondering if he might have written Jessica Stanley off too quickly. Although still frosty, it was one of the warmer receptions he'd actually gotten from Elle since she'd come back home. Maybe she was coming around.

He sat down the bags, sat on the edge of the double bed, looking at the clothes, the onesies, the stuff she'd gotten herself to wear. He groaned as he pulled out a Future Yankees onesie and muttered, "Yeah, not gonna happen."

Elle spoke up from the doorway, "You're still here."

"Yeah. I, umm.. I wanted to see what you got.. For the little guy." Jacob said as he looked at her, managed a slight smile.

She sat down, slipping her shoes off as she said quietly, " You're right. We do need to talk, figure something out.. I just.. Not tonight."

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, sensing her mood, knowing something was off. She seemed nervous, spooked. She shrugged and said calmly, "Just got freaked out at the mall. It wasn't anything, probably just my overactive imagination and horomones. Not a big deal." looking at him. He studied her a moment and then said "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Jacob. If it's more than that, trust me, I'll handle it. I'm good at landing on my feet like that." Elle said as Jacob said quietly, "Elle.. Nevermind.. Now is not the time to tell you. Not yet. I still have to prove to you that I'm not lying and I mean it when I say you are it for me and I love you. I'm gonna, umm.. I'm gonna go and let you get some rest. " as he pulled her against him, his hand finding her stomach, even though she yet again remained stiff in the embrace. Not as stiff as she had been every other time he'd tried to just touch her, but still stiff.

Maybe she was warming up.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks to someone pointing out minor editing flaws I should probably mention that they're nonidentical twins but Elle is younger by a few minutes. And I fixed the age thing. Sorry! I also wanna thank every single person who's added this story, and the reviews I got encouraging me to continue. So I suppose I'm going to see where this one takes me! Love you all so much, you have no idea even.  
**

**Also, this is a what if.. What if Jacob hadn't ran to Bella's side during her pregnancy? So sorry if anyone disagrees with the way I'm writing it, the events of Breaking Dawn Pt 2, but this is mainly for Jacob who I felt deserved more than being friendzoned only to keep going back for more. And I don't like Bella, so that's another big reason it's gonna play out the way I sort of have it planned out.  
**


	7. Secrets Have A Way Of Slipping Out

_:_ _Secrets Have A Way Of Slipping Out__ :_

She grumbled, her arms crossed as her father explained again, "At least let him be a part of all of this, Elle. He's trying." muttering to herself quietly, "If he'd tried 4 years ago, dad." while looking at herself in the mirror on her vanity table, finishing up her makeup, getting ready to go and see a local doctor about the baby, since she couldn't go back to New York just to do that.

"Fine." Elle said as she added, "But Jessica's coming too." firmly. She just didn't trust herself alone with Jacob, not given how quickly she'd given in to him the night of her sister's wedding, the night all of this started. Charlie shrugged and then said calmly, "Just try. Maybe there's more to this, to his coming around all the time than you realize." as he thought about the very serious and in depth talk he and Billy had the night before while watching the game, about their kids and the situation as it stood. Billy had explained the whole imprint bond, Charlie understood it now. He felt happy knowing that whatever happened, his daughter was safe.

And he saw things from both her perspective and Jacobs, so he was trying to be diplomatic about this entire thing. But if the situation were one he found himself in, he'd want to be there for every small thing where the woman he loved and their kid was concerned. So that much he saw from Jacob's perspective.

Then there was Elle's side of the coin. She wasn't intentionally trying to hurt anyone, she just didn't want to be hurt again, she'd gotten sick of feeling pain. So she was doing her best to be a mature and reasonable adult. Were it Bella in this situation, Charlie got the distinct feeling that things would be so much more messy, there would be a lot of bitter angriness, and she'd react in spite. He could see that wasn't what Elle was doing. She was keeping her distance because she loved Jacob too much, it scared her.. And she knew how much pain he'd already been through, so she didn't want to actually have a fight with him.

The phone rang and Elle answered, Jessica's voice cutting through the static as she said "Don't be mad, Elle... But I'm not gonna be able to make it to the doctor with you. I'm stuck at home because Mike's got the car. His truck wouldn't start earlier."

Elle sighed and groaned inwardly. She suddenly dreaded this doctors visit, but she said calmly, "Jessica, it's totally fine."

"Make Jacob go! He did help you make the baby!" Jessica commanded her friend as Elle nodded and then said calmly, "Actually, my dad was just suggesting that.. But we both know about my willpower where he's concerned.." as Jessica said calmly, "You can do this. You said yourself. He's gotta earn another chance.. How will he if you don't let him?"

"Good point." Elle muttered flatly as she hung up and then stared at the phone for a minute, lost in thought, nervous as hell. Charlie gave her a reassuring hug as he said quietly, "Just call the guy. I see your side of the whole thing, don't think I don't, Elle, and I think you're doing the right thing.. You just have to also let him at least attempt to prove he means what he says."

"Yes sir." Elle said quietly as she dialed a number that unfortunately she probably couldn't forget if she tried everything known to man just to forget it.

Billy raised a brow, held the phone out to Jacob who sat in the den, watching an motorcycle building show on tv, pretending interest. "It's Elle." he said as Jacob nodded and then asked, "She's okay.. Right?" Billy shrugged mysteriously and then reminded his son, "I was right. If you don't force yourself on her.." as Jacob gave his father a look and then took the phone, walking out onto the porch.

Elle took a deep breath and said in a rush, "Jessica can't come with me today because Mike's truck messed up and he took her car to work. I gotta go to the doctor and I'd just as soon not ask my twin sister to go with me or just go to Carlisle and get him to give me a checkup. Dad's gotta go to work, because I'm making him.. So that leaves you.. But it's fine if you've got something to do already.." biting her lower lip, taking a few deep breaths.

"Let me grab my jacket." Jacob said quietly as his father mouthed, "Well?"

"She wants me to go with her to the doctor.. For the baby's checkup?" Jacob said as he smiled a little, raked his hand over his hair, found himself hoping that maybe he was finally going to get a chance to prove himself, prove that he actually meant what he'd told her.

"Tell her to come back with you when it's over. I wanna see her, see my grandkid, yeah?" Billy called out as Jacob jumped over the porch rail and was about to get on the motorcycle. Billy rolled onto the porch and tossed him the keys to the truck as he pointed out, "She never actually liked that thing."

Jacob pocketed the keys and getting into the truck, drove to Forks, finding himself in Charlie's driveway, noting that Charlie must have already gone to work for the day. Elle was upstairs in the bedroom she'd been sleeping in, pacing back and forth in front of the window, like she was lost in thought.

The doorbell ringing got Elle's attention and she muttered dryly, "And now he knocks before barging in." as she slid her jacket on, slid her feet into a pair of brown lined boots and walked down the stairs quietly. "Sorry if I interrupted anything you had going.." she said quietly as Jacob shook his head and said quietly, "Nothing's this important, Elle." as he stared at her for a moment. She stared at him, then shook herself out of the daze, reluctantly let him help her into his dad's truck.

For the most part, the ride was quiet, but Jacob broke the silence asked quietly, " My dad.. He wanted to see you.." as she nodded, bit her lower lip while staring out the passenger window, mulling it over. Sighing she said quietly, "Yeah, I'll come over when the appointment's done. Didn't really want to go home after, Bella's coming over to decorate Dad's house for Thanksgiving and Christmas, the less I see of her the better off I am. She tends to piss me off, stress isn't really good for me or the baby."

He lead her into the crowded waiting room, his hand found the small of her back and she tried not to be affected by it, but naturally, her horomones had other ideas. Sitting, she held out paperwork to him and said quietly, "I filled in what I could when I first started seeing a doctor.. I just couldn't remember what you were actually allergic to." as she raked her hand through long and wavy light brown hair. Jacob took the clipboard and filled in the missing blanks then handed it back to her, sliding his arm around the back of her chair.

They both groaned inwardly when they realized that the television was stopped on a news channel and Elle said quietly, "You'd think they'd at least take into account that people who don't really actually give a shit about the news and politics are sitting out here." with Jacob nodding his head in agreement. He stiffened when he caught the faint scent of leech nearby and standing he said quietly, "I'm gonna go outside for a minute. I left something in the truck."

Elle nodded and rubbed her neck, looking around the waiting room, peered out the window, watched Jacob walking out of the doctor's office and to his father's truck, getting his cell phone, calling someone. Maybe he was calling his actual imprint?

Jacob paced the parking lot, swearing to himself as he muttered, "Fucking Christ, Uley, answer." and when Sam picked up, Jacob explained what was going on, how he'd smelled a leech near Elle again, and Sam asked, "Does she know?"

"No, I don't think so.. I mean I don't want to freak her out or anything, you know as well as I do how well she handled the whole vampire thing when the Cullens told her. And then how she avoided me for a week after I told her about my being a shifter.. To know there aren't just vampires like the Cullens, yeah.. I can see that going really, really well, Sam. It'd go about as well as me actually telling Elle she's my imprint but I loved her before that happened." Jacob said as he sniffed the air again, the smell of leech gone now.

Was the leech following Elle, or was he overreacting just because he knew the Volturi were in town right now, just waiting and biding their time until they could find something to finally end the Cullens?

Sam sighed and said quietly, "You might have to take her and leave." as Jacob nodded and said "Yeah, I might.. For now though.. We need to find out why the hell a leech is distantly following my imprint and our kid. I swear, when this whole damn thing is done, Sam.."

He hung up, turned around and walked straight into Elle who was looking at him, confused, a little angry. "How much of that did you hear?" Jacob asked as Elle said quietly, "What's it matter?" shrugging, still trying to process the little bit she had heard just now.. She hadn't mentioned seeing a red eyed guy here and there since she'd been back, so how the..

Then she remembered the shifter's keen sense of smell and she looked at him.

_' You heard him, Elle.. He imprinted on you. Now everything's slipping into place, huh?' _she thought to herself as that part of the conversation sank in. She paced, biting her thumb, not sure how to feel about knowing. This entire existance of another species other than humans was still a lot for her to handle, and she'd known about that for nearly 4 years now, as long as Bella had. Her mind continued to digress, _' He kept that from you.. You have to be asking yourself, Elle.. Did he know a long time ago and just deny it, or try to break imprint? Or maybe that's why he was always hanging around you during your senior year, why he got so pissed that time you kissed that one guy with the really dark hair..' _

Her hand flew to her mouth as she realized who the 'red eyed' guy she'd been catching glimpses of was now. He'd probably had in blue contacts that night, but it was most definitely the same guy she'd kissed in front of Jacob, in a last ditch attempt to make him jealous, the night Alice had her graduation party. Panic settled in and she kicked at the concrete slab near the door of the office as she paced and then asked, "How long, Jacob.."

"How long what?" Jacob asked as he watched her intently, wondering how much of the conversation she'd heard just now. This was not how he wanted things to come out, but he got the feeling that thanks to her coming outside, hearing his conversation with Sam, he was about to have to tell her everything.

"How long have you known I was the imprint? I mean did you try and deny that, just hope to god it broke, or..." Elle trailed off as she waved it off and said quietly, "Nevermind, I don't even want to know. I shouldn't ask things I don't want an honest answer to. Just answer me this.. Were you ever going to tell me, or were you just going to hope to hell that either my sister left her husband, or I let myself let you back in?"

"Your sister, Elle, has nothing to do with this. And since you asked, I imprinted on you the night of her wedding. When you ran out after me. But I'd been realizing for a while by then that I loved you. Not your sister. Kind of why I tried to distance myself." Jacob admitted, figuring what the hell. It probably wouldn't do him any good at all, but he had to get it out there.

"And this vampire.. he's not one of the vegetarians.. is he?"

"Nope." Jacob said quietly as he added, "Don't freak out but I think he's been following you. Why I don't know, but yeah.. I've smelled him at least 6 times near you since you came back from NYU." while looking at his hands, nervous.

Elle watched him quietly, not sure what to do with what she'd accidentally overhead just now, but determined still not to give in. He had to learn what he put her through, he had to fight this time. She'd spent 4 years attempting to fight, to make him see her like he saw her twin. Now it was his turn to fight..

"If you're expecting me to fall at your feet, Black, then you shouldn't. It's your turn to fight for what you want now because I tried so many times.. And failed miserably. I just don't think I can take failing again." Elle finally said quietly as she turned to walk back into the doctors office, stunned and shocked, wondering what to do with everything she knew now, slightly panicked about this unknown being supposedly following her that she hadn't even been aware of.

Jacob punched the door of the truck and scowled at his reflection in the driver side window. "This is not how I wanted things to come out." he grumbled as he walked in, sat down beside her, leaned in and whispered, "And I will fight for us."

"I'll believe it, Jacob, when it happens." Elle said quietly as she flipped through a magazine while her mind raced out of control. The doctor called her name and she stood on shaky legs, Jacob walking back with her, her looking at him with a curious expression and a raised brow.

He smiled and shrugged as he leaned down and whispered, "Relax. It's not like I haven't exactly seen you naked before, Elle. Besides.. He's my son too. I want to be a part of this. I'm going to, no matter what you say." as she looked at him and nodded a little. She made a mental note to at least attempt to give him a chance here and there to prove himself. Maybe her dad was right, maybe she hadn't been and she could try a little at least.

The doctor went through the usual examination and then asked if they wanted to see the baby. Before Elle could actually answer, Jacob spoke up and said quietly, "Yeah." as he reached out for Elle's hand. She let him hold her hand for a few seconds, pulling away eventually, and watched his face light up as he stared at the screen.

They walked out of the office and outside, Elle said quietly, " For me to believe anything you say, Jacob.. Stop hiding shit from me. Especially if it's about my safety? I'm not some frail little being who's too fragile to handle the truth about things.. Granted, I realize that I sort of disproved that theory when you told me about your being a shifter and the Cullens told me about their being vampires.. But this is my safety. Not just telling me, 'Oh and by the way, humans aren't the only species who walk the earth. And I turn into a giant wolf.' " as she looked at him and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

But she definitely intended to keep making him fight for her. Her entire decision as to where they were concerned was going to be based on how hard he fought to prove that he wasn't just saying these things to her. Because she didn't want to settle for second anymore, and she wasn't about to put their son through it, either.

Back in the truck, Elle watched the town disappearing from view, thought about everything she'd overheard earlier, tried to figure out how she felt about it. They pulled into Billy's driveway and she got out, hugging Billy, the two of them sitting around, talking while Jacob walked out to the garage. He just needed to think.

She hadn't completely shoved him out, but he just couldn't tell how anything would go. He knew he had to fight as hard as he could now, that the decision in it's entirety hung on how hard he fought. And he didn't blame Elle for doing that.

In the house, Billy looked at the sonogram and smiled then said casually, "My son's spent a long time kicking himself about the order he did things in. But this.. You have no idea how much happier he is since you came back. Things have been hard on him."

Elle nodded and then asked, "He didn't have Bella?"

Billy scoffed and said "When he realized everything, Elle.. He went into wolf form. Didn't come back until a week before you did, actually." as he watched her reaction to his news. She bit her lower lip and then said "So he had no idea about my niece or anything that happened to Bella?" slightly shocked.

That was different. He'd never just completely dropped away from her twin like that. She reasoned with herself it didn't mean anything, it was probably just the imprint thing.

"Nope. He actually told me that he was done with her that last time the Volturi were here." Billy said as Elle thought it over. She'd known something caused a smallish rift between Jacob and Bella after the supposed 'camping weekend' but it hadn't been a significant enough rift that she'd actually paid any attention.

Then again, she'd been so busy with PSATs, getting her finals in, getting her college applications back and making plans to get the hell away from Forks that she really hadn't paid much attention to anything where her twin was concerned.

"I had no idea." Elle mumbled as she said quietly, " I'm just sick of Bella this and Bella that.. I just.. I know it's wrong, but I really don't like my twin sister all that much. I haven't for a long time." as Billy nodded and said " I agree with your father. On making him actually fight for what he wants." Elle nodded and said quietly, "For what it's worth, Billy, what you just said helped him out a little."

"That's good." Billy said as he asked, "So Charlie tells me you've become a peanut butter junkie."

"My son, sir. Not me. I still do not like peanut butter." Elle admitted, laughing a little as she walked to the window, watched Jacob walking back up onto the porch. "Dad? I've gotta steal Elle for a minute." Jacob said as he looked at her. She raised a brow but walked out on the porch and asked, "What is it?"

"The leech.. I didn't know for sure at first.. But I've smelled that smell before.. I think it's one of the members of the Volturi. So like it or not, Elle, you're not getting out of my sight." Jacob said calmly as Elle bit her lower lip and muttered, "Fine."

He drove her back home, and when they realized Charlie still wasn't off of work, he came in, sat down on the couch, her sitting at the other end with a text book, her glasses on, studying.

Bella came in and saw them together. She fought down the jealousy for a moment and nodded stiffly at them as she said "Just came to get something from the attic."

Elle rolled her eyes and stood to walk in the kitchen, get a cup of hot cocoa. She heard the door shut behind her and Jacob muttered, "She's got the crappiest timing in the universe." scowling at the next room, pouring himself some cocoa, taking a sip before adding, "This whole thing? If it spills over to you, Elle, you might want to keep your sister the hell away from me."

Elle looked at him and said quietly, "I'll handle her, Jacob. This has been a long time coming, and I swear to God, if any of her shitty life choices affect our son, I'll probably go to jail for murder. Not to mention my niece being caught in the middle of this bullshit. One person could be so fucking blind.. Ughh, it just pisses me off. Like, I remember when she wasn't this way."

"Me too." Jacob muttered as he said quietly, " I meant what I said. Every word of it. And I'm going to fight. I don't care how hard you keep trying to push me away. Can't say I blame you either.. I just wonder how the hell I couldn't have noticed the way she really was sooner." and looked at Elle who shrugged and said quietly, "Just prove it. Don't keep saying it." before walking out of the kitchen, flopping back down onto the couch with her text book.

Bella stopped in the living room and sat down, looking at her sister for a moment, then at her hands. Elle rolled her eyes and said casually, "I realize you're not exactly human anymore sis. You can knock off the Vader like breathing, it's fucking annoying. Don't pretend to be human around me, it's an insult to my intelligence. And besides, it's not like I'm pretending to like or even agree with anything you've done since we moved in with Dad. That out of the way, what do you want?"

Bella looked at her then said quietly, "So.. Are you and Jacob.. I mean you are going to at least let him try, right?"

Elle looked up at her, feigned shock as she said dryly, "Is this my sister caring about someone other than herself for the first time in almost 4 years?"

Bella glared then said quietly, "He's always loved you.. I just kept forcing him to come back to me, forget that. I was jealous, okay?" as she looked at the tv screen.

" It doesn't matter now. But yes, I'm actually going to attempt letting him try. Not that it's any of your concern. Let's make a deal.. You stay out of my life and I won't tell you everything I think is fucked up about yours." Elle said as she shut her text book and stood, stretching.

Jacob walked out, handed her the vitamins she had to take and a glass of orange juice then rolled his eyes at Bella still sitting there. "Just make sure you tell those Volturi bastards, Bella, that Elle is not a part of any deal you might make." he said firmly as Bella looked from her twin to Jacob then said quietly, "I wouldn't do that." as Elle rolled her eyes and then said calmly, "Enough. The stress thing. " before walking up the stairs to put her book up.

Bella looked up the stairs,gaping at her twin's shut bedroom door before turning to Jacob as she said quietly, "I know this won't mean anything to either of you.. But I'm sorry how everything worked out. But what do you mean?"

"Apparently one of those Volturi bastards likes shadowing your twin. And when I figure out which one, Bella? They're all fucking dead. And if you're wondering, yeah.. This whole thing is your fault. Mine too, but hey, you're the one who chose the life you did. If she gets hurt because of it? If our kid gets hurt because of it? I'm not responsible for what happens."

Bella walked out of her father's house, concerned, a little afraid for her twin. And definitely regretting not pushing Jacob towards Elle when she figured out just how much Elle really did love him. She could have at least done that for both of them.

Sighing she muttered quietly, "One thing at a time.. We deal with the Volturi first, then you fix things with your twin." as she got into her car, drove away. She had to admit, she did like the way her sister was finally stepping up and letting everything she long held back out.

Even though on the same token, it hurt like hell.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks to someone pointing out minor editing flaws I should probably mention that they're nonidentical twins but Elle is younger by a few minutes. And I fixed the age thing. Sorry! I also wanna thank every single person who's added this story, and the reviews I got encouraging me to continue. So I suppose I'm going to see where this one takes me! Love you all so much, you have no idea even.  
**

**Also, this is a what if.. What if Jacob hadn't ran to Bella's side during her pregnancy? So sorry if anyone disagrees with the way I'm writing it, the events of Breaking Dawn Pt 2, but this is mainly for Jacob who I felt deserved more than being friendzoned only to keep going back for more. And I don't like Bella, so that's another big reason it's gonna play out the way I sort of have it planned out.  
**


	8. Just Another Day At Dad's House

_:_ _Just Another Day At My Father's House:_

"Don't you have a husband you can annoy, Bella?" Elle asked pointedly as Bella continued to sit there, as if Elle hadn't spoken at all. The tension and silence between the two of them had apparently already driven their father from the room and Elle of course, was just annoyed with Bella being there. Of course she knew that Bella was in fact only there, most likely at least, because Jacob was there also.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Sure you did. Try telling someone else who doesn't already know how you operate that crock of utter shit, Bella, because it's not gonna work on me. You just can't handle Jacob being angry at you. You hate the fact that he's finally realizing just what you are and he's not your biggest fan anymore." Elle observed as she took a bite of a pickle, flipped through the tv stations as she added aloud, "Of course, I could be wrong."

Bella glared at her sister, sighed and then turned the television off as she said calmly, "Look. I get why you don't like me now. And I don't blame you. But don't you get sick of holding a grudge and being a bitch about it?" as she eyed her sister hopefully.

A smirk curved Elle's lips as she took another bite of her pickle and said through a mouth full, "Actually, no sis.. I don't." as she turned the television back on, turned the volume up so she didn't have to hear her sister's obsessive Darth Vader like breathing.

She opened her text book again, turned her attention back to studying, and Bella decided that she just couldn't take the 'subtle' jabs from Elle anymore, so she turned off the tv and said calmly, "I'm sick of this. I just want us to be close again, like we used to be."

Elle shrugged, kept reading her text book intently. She really didn't care what Bella might have to say at this point because she was pretty much just setting herself up for that moment Bella would get her to believe her, then use their 'twin bond' or whatever, to worm her way back into Jacob's good graces. So she wasn't going to be an idiot this time. Without looking up she said simply, "I'm not standing in your way with Jacob. If you want him, go for it. He might say all this crap about me being it for him, but we both know if he could break the imprint and he knew he stood a snowballs chance in hell with you, Bella, you'd still be close."

"You actually believe that, don't you?" Bella asked in disbelief as she stood, her hand in her thick dark hair, eyes fixed on her sister.

"Mhmm. Look. I'm not getting myself or my baby in the middle of this bizarre bullshit the three of you always manage to return to. This is me, giving up. If Jacob wants me? He's gonna have to fight. As far as you and I go, sis, I think we both know you can't actually fix what's been broken too many times to count." Elle said as she stood and grabbed her books, walked up the stairs into the bedroom, shut the door behind her.

She rolled her eyes when the door opened and Bella walked in, looking around. "So, are you moving back?" she asked as Elle shrugged and then said "Most likely not." as Bella asked quietly, "What about Jacob?"

"Bella, stop pretending you give a flying fuck about anyone but you. You don't care how it affects him. You just.. Ughh, nevermind. I'm not going to give you the fight you're obviously looking for. Just get the hell out of my room and my business." Elle said quietly as Jacob spoke up from the doorway, "If she goes back, Bella, I'm going with her.

Elle looked up and gave him a raised brow then said quietly, "If you say so." as she kept reading her text book. Jacob grumbled and gave Bella a look mouthing to her 'Get out of here' as he said quietly to Elle, "So you were going to leave all along."

"Jacob, I'm not going to stop going to school." Elle said patiently as she shifted her gaze to Bella and muttered quietly, "You started this on purpose." as Bella sighed and walked out, tired of arguing with her twin for the moment. Jacob, however, was apparently just starting and he flopped down onto the bed, processing what she'd just told Bella. Now he knew that his fighting for her had to be more agressive, because he only had the space of a few weeks to make her see that he loved her all along, he'd just made a really, really bad mistake.

"I'm coming with you."

"Jacob, you cannot just leave your dad. He needs you."

"My dad has Rachel and Paul. You need me. Our son needs me. And I need you guys. So this is not up for debate. If you go back, you're not going alone." Jacob said firmly as Elle grumbled and shut her book, looked up at him for a moment as if she were going to say something. "We both know, Jacob, that it'll never work. Not as long as Bella keeps inserting herself. And she will, because she cannot stand being on the outside."

"Damn it, Elle, it's not up for negotiation. If you leave, I leave too." Jacob said firmly, as he looked at her, panicking inside. He couldn't lose her, not without or before he even got a chance to fight for them, what they could have. Elle looked at him and shrugged as she said quietly, "We'll see."

He looked at her a moment, then dropped the argument. The less they fought, the less stress they put on their baby. He didn't want to be the cause of her stress. Bella had already done enough of that for the past few hours, her even coming around sort of grated Jacob's last nerve, it really did. Did she think he'd change his mind and desert Elle for her? Because he was doing everything he could to make it plain that he had no intentions of doing that.

And if she left at the end of the holidays to go back to NYU, he'd go with her. Maybe Bella would finally then get the picture. Maybe then Bella would finally know that they were done, their friendship was over.

"Okay, fine." Jacob said quietly as he looked at her asked her quietly, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Jacob. Me and the baby are totally fine. I just need to stop flying off the handle whenever Bella picks her stupid fights, that's all. It's childish and immature. Not to mention she's totally not worth wasting my time arguing with." Elle admitted as she turned on the stereo in her room and flipped through the cd, settling on a Nirvana song.

She continued to try and study as he sat on the bed, close to her, watching her quietly, because he wasn't sure what to say. "What are you reading?"

"Stuff I'll have to know for Spring term." Elle said as she hummed the words to In Bloom under her breath, stopping to shut her notebooks, look up at Jacob, catch him staring at her. "What?"

"Just forgot how beautiful you are with those glasses and your hair sticking up everywhere." Jacob admitted. Elle bit her lower lip said quietly, "Thanks." as she rolled over onto her back and asked, "Don't you need to be patrolling the woods now or something? Lingering around here all day, Jacob isn't going to do anything but make us argue repeatedly."

"Actually, no. And if we argue, so what. I can admit I deserve over 90 percent of this. If I'd only just told you how I felt about you from the beginning, not spent so much time trying to make myself like your sister, this wouldn't be so hard. But it's like I said earlier. I'm going to prove to you that I do mean it. And the only way to do that, is to be here. Besides, Elle.. That rogue vampire keeps popping up nearby whenever I leave you alone. Its not a risk I'm willing to take with you or the baby." Jacob said quietly as he looked at her, managed a slight smile.

Elle groaned inwardly. She liked that he was trying to prove himself, but she also wanted a small break. Everyone kept trying to manage her since she found out she was pregnant, and with her being so used to taking care of and depending on herself, it was hard to adjust to.

They treated her as if she were made of glass and it was beginning to wear her down a little. The phone rang and she looked at it. An unknown number. She picked it up and she grumbled, swearing as she threw the phone across the room.

All the caller said was "Soon. The dog will have to make a choice. And when he chooses her, you will be mine." before hanging up. Elle paced, growling as she tugged at her hair, anger surfacing.

Jacob took the phone and then sat her down, looked at her. "What just happened?"

"Oh, some jackass just said that soon you'll have to make a choice.. And when you choose Bella, I'll be theirs. Guessing they don't realize that I'm not my fucking twin and I will fight back when pushed. That I don't need anyone saving me, I can save myself just fine. Fucking idiots." Elle grumbled as Jacob held her against him and said quietly, "Actually, Elle.. If I have to make any choices, Bella's going to be stuck in a jam, because I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to pick you."

Elle looked at him and shrugging said " Either way, Jacob. The fact that this jerk keeps trying to get in my head is really starting to piss me off." while she wondered mentally, to herself, would he actually choose her? Or would he choose her twin, yet again.

Parts of her had this feeling that he might just surprise her yet, but then she'd catch herself thinking back, remembering all the other times he picked her sister over her and she'd be reluctant to get her hopes up and disgusted with herself that she were so messed up that she had to wonder who he'd pick.

"You do believe me, right?" Jacob asked as Elle shrugged and said "Let's not go there, okay?" as Jacob mentally kicked himself for even asking. He'd been making a little progress lately, getting to her a little, but that call just now only threw all the old walls right back up. When he got his hands on this leech, he was going to make sure the leech never looked at Elle again.

And he was going to make sure that somehow, by the end of this, Elle realized that he wasn't lying to her. He was being completely serious and that he was completely and totally done with Bella, with anything pertaining to her. All he wanted was Elle and their life together.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks to someone pointing out minor editing flaws I should probably mention that they're nonidentical twins but Elle is younger by a few minutes. And I fixed the age thing. Sorry! I also wanna thank every single person who's added this story, and the reviews I got encouraging me to continue. So I suppose I'm going to see where this one takes me! Love you all so much, you have no idea even.  
**

**Also, this is a what if.. What if Jacob hadn't ran to Bella's side during her pregnancy? So sorry if anyone disagrees with the way I'm writing it, the events of Breaking Dawn Pt 2, but this is mainly for Jacob who I felt deserved more than being friendzoned only to keep going back for more. And I don't like Bella, so that's another big reason it's gonna play out the way I sort of have it planned out.  
**


	9. Nightmares

_:_ _Nightmares :_

She sat up, drenched in a cold sweat, her heart hammering away in her chest as if it were trying to escape while the vivid and gory blood soaked images continued to bombard her waking conscious, making her want to scream. All she kept hearing, over and over were the words of that creepy caller from earlier. And all of the previous other threats made. And it didn't help matters when the dream very clearly showed Jacob having to choose between herself and her sister, Bella.

She'd woken up before he made his choice too afraid of what said choice might be to even let herself finish the damn nightmare. Her ears strained in the quiet of the den in her father's house trying to find the source of the noise, because thanks to her being a light sleeper, it had to have been some sort of noise that'd woken her, she deduced logically.

She heard nothing but the hiss of static from the television, apparently the satellite switched itself off after so long of not being watched. Standing on shaky legs she made her way to the small kitchen and poured herself a cup of water, biting back a scream when she looked up and out the kitchen window, only to see someone standing behind her in her own dimly lit reflection.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" she swore as her eyes widened in fear. The red eyed and dark haired male advanced towards her and grinning wickedly, his hand went to her stomach, his lips moved towards the pulse point in her neck as he muttered quietly, "The dog might have made a claim first, but you have to know you would be so much better, so much more well cared for with me. After the Volturi learned that it is possible to create hybrids.."

Just as his fangs were about to sink into her skin, she sat up in bed, as a loud and ear piercing scream ripped from her throat. Her eyes darted around the room and she wiped her eyes in disbelief. The way that felt just now.. It was strange, it was almost as if the vampire had been right here, in this house, with her.

The lights turned on and her father ran in, Jacob, who'd apparently stayed, despite her attempts at arguing with him to make him leave earlier, right behind her father. "Are you okay?" Charlie asked as Elle nodded and managed to say quietly, "Nightmare. Just a nightmare, Dad." and at least try to give him a convincing smile.

Charlie looked at her for a moment and then asked, "Are you sure that's all? Your hands are shaking." as he looked around the room. Elle, when she'd been younger, had been the child who rarely had nightmares. The fact that she was having them now, at this point in her life had Charlie a little more than normally concerned, as her father.

He'd just left the room and Jacob sat down, tried to pull her against him. "I thought you went home." she muttered quietly, sipping the water he'd poured her in a glass that sat on her nightstand. He shook his head and said calmly, "And I thought I told you, Elle. I'm not leaving you. Every time I even think about leaving, for even 5 minutes, I catch the scent of that leech on the wind. I'm not willing to lose you. Either of you." as he looked at her then asked, "Wanna tell me what that was all about?"

She shook her head and then said quietly, "It was weird.. A nightmare within a nightmare, I mean I thought I'd woken up from one, only to find myself right in the middle of another. I'd really rather not talk about it, okay?"

"Why not?" Jacob asked as Elle said quietly, "Because I think I know what the vampire who's stalking me wants. And if that's so, then I'm not staying here and risking it happening." as she stood and started throwing things into a suitcase. Jacob stopped her and looking at her said quietly, "Whoa.. Stop. Nothing will happen to you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our baby. I know you won't believe that, probably never will, but I'm telling the truth."

"Trust me, Jacob. You didn't just sleep through what I slept through. It felt like someone was in my fucking head just now. Because they knew what I was afraid of. And they used it to make that bizarre nightmare happen. So no, Jacob, sorry. I can't just sit here and let this shit happen over and over. I'm not going to risk my life or our baby's life like that."

"This is about that call earlier. What the fucking leech said.. Isn't it?" Jacob asked as Elle continued packing, blocking him out. He grabbed her and tried holding her against him, hoping to hell he'd calm her down that way, but it didn't work. Finally, he sighed and said "Okay, so it's settled then. If you leave, I'm coming too."

Elle raised a brow and grumbled as she said again, calmly, "Jacob, don't."

"Elle, you're not leaving alone. If you think you'll feel safer in New York, then we'll both go to New York. But you're not going alone." Jacob said as he got her to stop packing, just look at him for a minute. She grumbled, her eyes darted around her room, but she finally said in a quiet voice, "You have to stop this. You have to stop letting me get my hopes up. Because I'm always wrong."

"Not this time, Elle." Jacob said quietly as he sat the suitcase down on the floor, sat her clothes on her desk then flopped down next to her. "And I'm not going to stop, either. The whole thing just now.. That nightmare.. It happened because you actually let what that leech said on the phone earlier get to you.."

She didn't say anything. But she just got this feeling that if she didn't leave somehow, get out of Forks until whatever the hell was about to happen finally happened, she was in serious danger. And she wasn't entirely sure if she could trust him to choose her, if he had to make a choice.

"You really need to sleep." Jacob coaxed as he got her to sit down, then eventually lie down, flopping down beside her. She looked at him, brow raised as she sat up partially and asked, "What the hell?"

"Just until you go to sleep, Elle." Jacob said calmly as he looked at her. Elle glared then said quietly, "Fine." as she grumbled to herself. The look in his eyes had been what kept her from screaming and sending him out of the room just now.

She wiggled into place and then lie there, trying to figure out how she could go about doing what she knew she needed to do to keep herself and the baby safe. Yeah, leaving with no warning was the cowards way out, but this time, the cowards option was clearly the only option she had. If she stayed here, whatever got in her mind tonight would just keep doing it.

And she was scared to totally trust Jacob, or herself around him. Their current situation was a clear indicator of just how weak willed she was where he was concerned. And she knew deep down, she was getting too tired of fighting him off.

Either she got out of town now, went back to New York, or eventually, she'd cave, and then the inevitable would happen and he'd pick her sister over her. Just like things always seemed to go.

She'd plan how she was going to do this tomorrow. For right now, she needed her sleep, she needed to think. But she was almost too afraid to try sleeping again, the nightmares she'd had just now that'd woken her initially kept creeping into her subconcious..

* * *

**A/N:Thanks to someone pointing out minor editing flaws I should probably mention that they're nonidentical twins but Elle is younger by a few minutes. And I fixed the age thing. Sorry! I also wanna thank every single person who's added this story, and the reviews I got encouraging me to continue. So I suppose I'm going to see where this one takes me! Love you all so much, you have no idea even.  
**

**Also, this is a what if.. What if Jacob hadn't ran to Bella's side during her pregnancy? So sorry if anyone disagrees with the way I'm writing it, the events of Breaking Dawn Pt 2, but this is mainly for Jacob who I felt deserved more than being friendzoned only to keep going back for more. And I don't like Bella, so that's another big reason it's gonna play out the way I sort of have it planned out.  
**


	10. Jealousy & Its Consequence Pt 1

_:_ _Jealousy :_

Elle laughed at her sister, raked her hand through her hair and then said "So you think I'm only doing this for attention.. That I'm purposely making Jacob stay here, with me, and not worry about you and my niece.. That I'm using the fact that I'm pregnant to keep him from keeping you safe.. Wow, sis.. you really are a selfish little.." she started as Jacob got between the two of them, growling out at Bella practically, "You need to leave. Now. This whole thing is getting way out of hand. I told you, Bella, when we got off that mountain... I was done with you. You made your decision. I've made mine. Deal with it."

"I would if I knew Elle weren't just doing this to stick it to me, somehow. She doesn't care if my daughter gets hurt or killed, Jacob." Bella shouted as Edward tried to grab her. The two females were standing toe to toe currently, backs stiffened, glaring hatefully at one another.

It happened before anyone could react. Elle's hand flicked out smoothly and she slapped Bella hard enough to turn her head and then she looked at the 3 of them and said calmly, "Fuck this, all of it. I wish I'd never come back here. I should have just fucking stayed away for good." as she shoved around Jacob, through her sister and brother in law and up the stairs, slamming the door so hard that the graduation picture of the two of them that hung just at the top of the stairs, next to their door fell to the ground and the glass in the frame shattered.

Bella glared up the stairs, her hand on her face, disbelieving what just happened. She started to go up after Elle, but Edward stopped her and said calmly, "You just need to accept this, Bella. You cannot have both of us. And you can't keep expecting Jacob to keep you safe. He's not obligated to us."

Jacob grumbled as he shoved past them and up the stairs, barging into Elle's room. She was packed, she sat on the edge of the bed, plane ticket in hand. "I can't fucking do this. I cannot keep fighting her. I cannot keep putting all this stress on me or the baby, it's not good for either of us. I should never have come back here, it was a stupid idea." she muttered to herself as she looked up at him and said quietly, "She's never just going to butt out. And you're never going to really be over her."

"I am, actually.. Or have you just not noticed that?" Jacob muttered as Elle shook her head and said "No, Jacob, you're not. She knows what buttons to push." as she grabbed her suitcase and then her keys and said "I have to leave, okay?" looking up at him. He looked at her and asked quietly, "Why can't you just see it? You're not safe by yourself.. I am over her and I love you. I love our baby. I don't want you to leave.. At least not without me."

Elle grumbled as Bella walked in and looked at her, face a mask of pretend concern as she said calmly, "You should leave, Elle. This whole thing is just one of them using you to get to me. You might be safer in New York. At least then the pack can focus on what they'll have to do."

Elle rolled her eyes and muttered quietly, "And as usual, Queen Bella declares it, so it shall be. Have a nice life. All three of you." as she shoved between them and then down the stairs, out to her rental car. All she cared about at this point, really, was getting to safety, putting as much distance between herself and her sister as humanly possible. She couldn't believe what a selfish and self righteous bitch her sister had finally turned into.

But she understood deep down, that she was only trying to keep her own daughter safe, of course, at the expense of anyone and everyone who dared get in her path. She couldn't fault her for doing what a mother was supposed to do, but that didn't mean she had to like it or stick around for the fallout, either. She wasn't stupid, she knew her best chance of survival lie in getting the hell away from Washington.

New York, of course, wasn't far, but it was hopefully far enough that this unknown threat to her and her child's safety couldn't find her. It was her home turf now, so it stood to reason that if this unknown person did indeed show up there, then she could keep herself and the baby safe.

She'd gotten to the airport in what seemed like record time, and she'd parked, was returning the rental car, walking inside when she felt the distinct feeling that she was being watched again. Quickly, she pulled her hood over her head and slid sunglasses on, blended in with some more people going into the building. The feeling vanished and she sat down in a chair, waiting on her flight to be called while she read a magazine.

Once her flight was called, she thought she heard someone shouting her name, and she hurried onto the plane without looking back. If she looked back, she was afraid of what or who she might see there, afraid that she might stay or be stupid enough to toy with the idea, if it were Jacob standing there.

She'd just sat down on the plane, shut her eyes for a nap as it took off. "This had to be done." she reminded herself as she bit her lower lip and fumbled around in her purse, looking for her headphones and mp3 player, turning up the music to keep her mind from telling her she was about to do something very, very stupid. That she was running again, before she even gave him a real chance.

Back at Charlie's house, Jacob and Bella continued fighting, their yelling echoing through the house. Edward groaned inwardly from the doorway as he stepped in and said "Let him go, Bella." firmly as he looked from Bella to Jacob. Jacob went through the history on the laptop and found the site for the airline she'd gotten the ticket from, then slid out a pen, wrote the next flight out of Washington down on his hand.

"So you're not going to stay here and fight with your pack?" Bella asked as Jacob turned and looked at her, said calmly, "No. I'm going to Elle."

"Jacob.."

"Bella, damn it, it's done. We're done. We're not even friends anymore, actually. I am not an option." Jacob said calmly as he looked at her and then added, "Sam and the pack are still going to help you. Just not me. I'm not going to help you because seeing just how far you'll go to keep your sister and I apart makes me sick. The life you chose makes me sick. I don't know who this is, Bella.. But it's not the Bella I knew as a friend, the Bella I actually did care about a long time ago. She doesn't exist anymore and she hasn't for a really, really long time. I'd blame you, leech.." he said, casting a gaze on Edward who glared at him angrily, before continuing, "But to be honest? This started before you."

He stood and walked out of the house, getting on his bike, heading to the airport. He'd just gotten there when her flight was boarding, and he grumbled, swore and punched a column lightly before walking up to the counter and buying a ticket on the next flight out. The scent of that leech hung on the air, and he used the time waiting on his own flight out to New York, calling his father to explain where he was going and why, while looking all over the airport for the damn leech, but getting a really, really bad feeling deep in the pit of his stomach as to where the leech was going and why it'd followed her here.

By the time his own flight was in the air, he was a walking mass of nerves, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do or say even when he showed up at her apartment on campus at NYU, he just knew deep down that running, completely alone wasn't a good idea.

He had a very, very bad feeling about this. But he had at least 12 hours ahead of him, because he hadn't been able to get a straight flight to New York, they had a 2 or 3 hour layover somewhere else first, to try and convince himself that maybe this, his going to her, would finally prove that he meant what he claimed, that he was in love with her, and it wasn't just the imprint, and he was completely done with Bella.

He had to hope this all worked out.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks to someone pointing out minor editing flaws I should probably mention that they're nonidentical twins but Elle is younger by a few minutes. And I fixed the age thing. Sorry! I also wanna thank every single person who's added this story, and the reviews I got encouraging me to continue. So I suppose I'm going to see where this one takes me! Love you all so much, you have no idea even.  
**

**Also, this is a what if.. What if Jacob hadn't ran to Bella's side during her pregnancy? So sorry if anyone disagrees with the way I'm writing it, the events of Breaking Dawn Pt 2, but this is mainly for Jacob who I felt deserved more than being friendzoned only to keep going back for more. And I don't like Bella, so that's another big reason it's gonna play out the way I sort of have it planned out.  
**


	11. Jealousy & It's Consequence Pt 2

_:_ Jealousy Pt 2_ :_

He stood in front of the small and slightly run down student apartment building, looking up. Taking a deep breath, he steeled his nerves, walked through the doors to the building, found himself in the lobby which appeared to be nearly deserted. It was almost 10. "I thought this city never slept." Jacob muttered aloud only to have a night security officer speak up and point out, "Most of 'em go home during the holidays, kid." as he looked Jacob over, brow raised. "Can I help you with something, kid, or?"

"Yeah.. My girlfriend and I had a fight and she came back early.. Her name's Elle?" Jacob said as he held out the only picture he had of her. The night guard looked it over and said quietly, "She just got in, actually. About 3 hours ago, though, some really creepy looking guy came by, asked if she was here. Gave him directions to the pub down the block. Wouldn't want somebody like that going after my daughter, figured her dad might not either." the night guard said as he wrote Elle's room number down on a napkin and said "3rd floor. I'll let you go on up. Normally, I'd buzz you in, but you look like a trustable kid."

Jacob nodded, thanking the man and hurrying to the elevator. A few minutes later found him on the 3rd floor, walking the hallway, looking for apartment 325. He found it, heard the sounds of the movie Boondock Saints blasting from inside. She was home. That was good. "Elle, open the door." he called out as he banged on the door, waiting. Down the hallway, a girl poked her head out and said calmly, "Can you knock it off? We're trying to sleep down here."

"As soon as she opens the door then yeah. Until then, no." Jacob said as he looked at the other girl, who rolled her eyes, slammed her door shut, grumbling obscenities to herself.

He turned quickly and groaned when he saw Leah and Seth behind him. "Sam thought you might need backup here. We're a pack, remember?" Leah said quietly as she raised a brow at the door's remaining closed. "You haven't pissed her off again already?"

"Haven't even gotten her to the door yet." Jacob said quietly, alarms going off in his mind. He raised his hand to knock again, the door flew open and then immediately slammed shut as Elle called out, "God damn it, Jacob. I thought I made things crystal clear."

"Elle would you let me in?" Jacob asked as Elle rolled her eyes, shoveled some nachos into her mouth then opened the door, stepped aside. She hugged Leah and Seth, Jacob looked at her, hurt. "What? I didn't care if they showed up. You're the one I currently have a problem with.. And maybe I wouldn't if you hadn't put me through literal hell on Earth."

"And for the millionth time, Elle, I'm sorry. Your dad sent this." Jacob said as he held out a tin of banana pudding which she grabbed and grabbed a spoon, shoveling it into her mouth, groaning in sheer ecstacy at the taste of her father's banana pudding. "And this is my apartment." Elle said quietly, sweeping her arms out, muting the movie that played on a 24 inch tv. Leah chuckled as she asked, "So.. Did you lose the directions to the crib or..." nodding her head to a wrongly half assembled crib. Elle poked her tongue out and said calmly, " I couldn't concentrate." as she pointedly avoided Jacob's gaze. Honestly, she hadn't been able to stop crying about leaving, having to make herself be adult enough to see the problem and then get out of the problem before it got any worse, to finish the crib when she'd started putting it together.

"So... Guess we're having a slumber party?" Elle mused aloud as Leah smiled and Seth laughed then said "Do you have food?"

"Umm, kinda.." Elle admitted as she added, "I've only been home a few hours.. really haven't went to a market or anything yet. I took a nap." sheepishly while raking her hand through her hair. She grabbed the remote and flipped through the tv while Seth raided her fridge and Leah flopped down in the chair nearby, asked her quietly, "Level with me here.. Why in the hell would you leave alone, knowing that a freaking vampire was on your tail?" while looking at her best friend in concern.

Elle sighed and said quietly, "I just thought maybe if I took myself out of the equation, Jacob could do whatever it is my idiot sister seemed hell bent on getting him to do. I'm just sick of the final straw always coming down to me and her. I'm just sick of worrying if she's gonna need him one day, and that's gonna result in his getting hurt trying to keep her safe or do whatever she wants. I had to sit back and watch her with her hooks in him for long enough. I didn't wanna stick around and see it happen again."

Leah nodded quietly and then said "And you still think that the only reason he loves you is the whole imprint bond.. Right?"

"Basically, yeah." Elle sighed as Leah stood, pulled her petite and slightly plump best friend off the sofa, dragged her into the room Leah figured had to be her bedroom, shutting the door.

"They're closed in the bedroom.. This can either be good or bad for us." Seth mused aloud as he ate a sandwich, Jacob stared a hole through the door while rummaging through the fridge, chip bag between his teeth. "Good point." Jacob said quietly as he opened the bag, stuffed a few chips into his mouth, grimacing when he realized they were salt and vinegar chips, instantly making him run for the sink to wash his mouth out.

Leah looked at Elle and then said quietly, "As your other best friend, Elle.. I'm going to call bullshit.. On this theory that Jacob didn't love you before the imprint. I know both of you and he's told me things.." as she bit her lower lip and stopped to look at Elle who watched her in curiousity.

"Such as?"

"For starters, he completely cut away from Bella after you left, when I told him why I thought you left in the first place.. And he basically admitted it one night when we were all at the beach, those of us who hadn't imprinted yet were trying to imagine who we'd want to imprint on when it did happen. And he said you.. Not your sister, not anybody else.. You."

Elle mulled it over and said quietly, "Why the hell keep running back to her then? I mean I even tried to kiss him and.." she trailed off as she thought about the night she'd tried to kiss him, their argument before hand. She groaned a little and said quietly, "This is sort of my fault too.."

"Exactly.. Because you kept backing off, letting Bella come in between you guys." Leah pointed out as she asked, "So.. What's the real reason you didn't finish the crib? I've seen you put together an entire Ikea book case thing in a matter of minutes. You love doing that stuff."

Elle sighed and laughing said "Because I couldn't stop crying. I was mad at myself for leaving, but then I'd think about it and get mad at myself for being.. What the fuck, it was horomones, basically." Elle admitted as Leah peeked out the door, nudged Elle, got her to come to the door.

Jacob stared at the crib and the closed door. He needed something to do to get his mind off of what they might be saying in that room, about his frustration with this entire damn screwed up situation, so he grabbed the directions, one of the disgusting diet sodas in the fridge and the tools required to put the crib together. Seth flopped down beside him and asked, "Wanna talk?"

"Not especially, no. I just need to do something so I'm not sitting here driving myself batshit insane. If you wanna help, Seth, grab some wrenches or something." Jacob said calmly as they set to work on the crib. It gave him something to focus on, it gave him something to hope for. That maybe this whole situation would eventually start to work itself out.

Elle stood in the doorway watching him working on the crib. Which is how she'd sort of pictured things in her head, when she pictured this all happening at the beginning, when she first found out she was pregnant. She sighed to herself. Was this entire situation ever going to straighten out?

She felt herself getting frustrated with her own actions as of late, and sitting down on the edge of her bed, she looked at her hands, debating.

He was here now, she definitely hadn't expected him to pack up, show up here tonight. With banana pudding at that. She bit her lower lip and said quietly, "I'm scared to death.. If I let go, if I trust him.."

"You won't know until you try." Leah remarked as she snickered and said "In the meantime, Elle.. We're here. That vampire's here somewhere. You're not alone. Your dad is so pissed at you right now.. Ironically, he's actually more angry at Bella for once."

Elle raised a brow, then asked, "Huh?"

"Yeah, she sort of blew up about it all and Charlie essentially told her that you two are sisters, she shouldn't be saying or doing half the stuff she does. Also said you shouldn't just blow up at her like you do, but basically, the gist of it was she was the reason you were even going off alone, while you were in danger. Because of people that knew Edward."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, she left not too long after. Charlie wanted to come too, actually. But my mom kind of told him maybe it was better if Jacob came. Then Sam told her we needed to be here too, because everyone else is staying behind in Forks and he didn't want Jacob here alone."

"So he just left?"

"Basically, yeah. Just walked into Billy's, grabbed a bag, threw some clothes in it, and told his dad where he was heading. Then your dad showed up and asked what happened and Jacob told him everything. That's when Charlie went off on your sister, basically. So you missed it."

"It sounds like it.. I didn't want to cause a fucking riot, damn it. I just wanted to get the hell away from her before I completely lost it and did something I'd regret later. Because even though I hate everything she's done to me for the better part of most of our lives, she still is my sister. I don't want to hurt her, I don't want anything happening to her. But I couldn't.. Like, I have to focus on what's best for my little guy.. The stress, Leah." Elle said quietly as she sighed and then muttered in shock, "So the fucking vamp followed me.."

"Basically, yes."

"Damn it, damn it. I did all this for nothing. I thought if I came back here, it'd take the attention off me so you guys could do what you had to do, end all this once and for all. Alice seems to think that one way or another that's what will happen." Elle said quietly as she bit her lower lip. She hadn't meant for them to split up or anything, now she felt really bad having done what she'd done, coming back here just to get out of the middle of everything, feel safe again.

"Hey.. I'm not complaining. For one thing, girl, I've always wanted to see New York, so this is sort of a vacation for me.. And it gets me the hell away from Sam."

"So you guys can't hear each other when you're all split up like this?"

"Nope and I gotta say, it's peaceful." Leah admitted with a smirk as she added, "But we can still hear each other.. Just not the others." while looking at Elle.

"That's gotta be a pain in the ass though, hearing each other's thoughts." Elle mused as Leah said with a laugh, "You have no idea."

Loud swearing from the living area of her apartment had the two girls looking at each other and laughing, standing to walk to the door again. They peeked out and Jacob looked up, glaring at the crib. "Why in the hell would you buy a circular crib, Elle?" he asked as Elle shrugged and they walked into the living area, sitting down.

"I could have done it." she said quietly as Jacob shook his head and said firmly, "Will you just let me do this?" as he glared at the half assembled, now correctly at least, crib in determination. Elle waved her hands and said with a slight laugh, "Okay, alright, damn."

Jacob looked over at her when she and Leah turned on the tv, started to watch some show they apparently both liked and wondered if it were just him, or did she seem a little warmer just then. Like maybe she might finally be coming closer to letting him at least have a chance to make everything up to her?

"You have nacho cheese." he said as she poked out her tongue a little and then said "Saving it for later." with a joking grin. Her phone rang and she heard her father's voice on the answering machine. Getting up she picked up the phone, walking into her room.

Charlie paced his den as he said "I know what happened. And I'm pretty damn mad at you right now for just taking off, especially knowing the risk.. But I thought about it, I understand why you did it. " as he looked at a picture of him with both of them when they were much younger, before whatever happened to make the two of them drift apart happened.

"We need to sit down, as a family and talk about all of this, when everything's calm again. This has gone on for way too long." he said quietly as Elle sighed and said "I agree, Dad. And we will. I'm sorry I just took off like that, sir."

"Jacob, Seth and Leah made it in okay, right?" Charlie asked as Elle lie back on her bed and twisted a strand of hair around her finger saying quietly, "Yeah. I'm not promising anything, Dad, but I'm gonna try and talk to Jacob. Maybe I should at least try.."

Charlie smiled a little to himself then said "It never hurts to give someone a chance." as he said quietly, "Until you guys come back, call me and check in.. Please?"

"Yes sir." Elle agreed as she added, "Love you dad. Good night.. Maybe everything will settle down and work itself out."

"God I hope so." Charlie said as he added, "I love you too. At least I know you're not all the way there alone with something after you. But you are definitely in for it when you're back here."

She nodded to herself and when he hung up, she stood and walked back into the living area as she said "And I just got a lecture. I hate making people worry, damn it." to herself as she hung up the phone, sat back down on the couch.

Jacob smirked as he stood the crib up and said "And it's done. Seth, get in it."

"What the hell, man? Seriously?" Seth asked as Jacob nodded and said "We have to test it."

"Why do I have to get in it though." Seth asked as Jacob shrugged then said "Fine. I'll do it." and attempted to get into the crib. It held up, but he looked really cramped. Jumping out he flopped onto the couch, his senses going on high alert as he thought he smelled that same leech's scent in the building. The three shifters looked at each other and then at Elle.

"He's here.. Isn't he?"

"Or nearby." Jacob said as he held a finger to his lips, walked to the door, peeked through the peephole. Nobody was in the hallway.

The scent vanished and he relaxed a little. Maybe the leech smelled them also and got the message. He sat down next to Elle and yawned as Leah said casually, "So... Where is everyone sleeping?"

"For tonight, given what just happened, maybe we should all stay in here." Elle said as Jacob nodded. Standing she said "And it's not comfortable falling asleep on the floor. So maybe we could drag my mattresses in here?"

"Got it. Just sit." Jacob said as he pointed to the couch and gave her a firm look. She bit her lip, looked up at him for a moment but said quietly, "I wasn't gonna argue."

"But we do need to talk." Jacob pointed out as Elle nodded and said "Yeah, we do.. Maybe after we've all slept though?"

Jacob nodded as he smiled to himself, he and Seth getting up to go attempt to move the mattresses into the living area. Once they were all semi settled in, he'd just started to fall asleep when he felt the mattress move beside him. She kept to her side, of course, but he smiled in the dark as he rolled over and felt that Elle was lying there next to him in the semi darkened apartment.

"You cold?" he whispered as she rolled over facing him and said quietly, "Not really. I mean a little.. It's not a big deal.." before being smooshed against him. "So does this mean you're at least gonna try to give me a chance?" he asked quietly as she looked up at him and muttered "I'm going to try, yes." before wiggling around, getting ready to fall asleep.

She found herself lying there awake, freaking out at the smallest noises, paranoid. Somewhere during the night, she heard him mutter, "You're okay, Elle. I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen."

* * *

**A/N: I also wanna thank every single person who's added this story, and the reviews I got encouraging me to continue. So I suppose I'm going to see where this one takes me! Love you all so much, you have no idea even.  
**

**Just so it sort of kept the same consistency with Breaking Dawn 2, I had it so that instead of the pack splitting like they did in the series, Sam ordered Seth and Leah to go with Jacob. Just so nobody's confused. The pack didn't split up, part of them stayed in Forks with that situation, the three of them went to New York to make sure Elle was safe.**


	12. Jealousy & It's Consequence, Pt 3

_:_ Jealousy Pt _3 :_

She rolled over and her leg slid over a hip. Sitting up, she gasped, her hand to her heart, her heart pounding before the night before came back to her. She looked down, saw Jacob lying there. Biting her lip she raked her hand through her hair and grumbled at herself. Naturally, she'd caved a little more. Something told her she just had to let go, she had to trust him, because his even being here, with her, not back in Forks with her sister, was a clear indicator that he was not intending on giving up anytime soon.

"So we'll argue like cats and dogs, have makeup sex all the time." she mused to herself in a quiet whisper as she slid his arm from her hip where it rested, stood, stretching. Right away, she could sense something off about her apartment and rubbing her eyes, she slipped her glasses on so she could see until she put her contacts in. The window was open.

She distinctly remembered Jacob closing it last night.

He looked so peaceful sleeping, she hated the idea of waking him up. Maybe Leah opened it or something, or Seth opened it, she reasoned. But her heart still fluttered a little. She heard him mumbling in his sleep as he rolled over, and she made her way into the kitchen, her hand closing over a large steak knife as she took a few deep breaths. "It's probably nothing, damn it." she reminded herself as she heard footsteps behind her, seconds later felt her body being warmed all over as she felt his arms around her. His hand slid to her hand, slid the knife out of it, he turned her to look at him, his brow raised. "Are you okay?"

"The window in the living room, Jacob.. Didn't you close it last night?" Elle asked carefully, her voice low, the remaining two of their friends were sleeping in the living room, she didn't want to wake them up over a probable false alarm.

"Yeah.." Jacob said as he walked into the living room, grumbled, seeing it open. Had the leech slipped in here while they were all sleeping? He couldn't smell the bastard, so he wasn't sure. He poked Seth awake and asked, "Did you open the window?"

Seth rubbed his eyes and then sat up, looked at the window. Leah sat up and said quietly, "I did just a few minutes ago, had to go out to the fire escape to call Sam and check in. Apparently, the Volturi are there. Maybe that other leech went to them. It's safer to stay here." Leah said as Jacob nodded and added, "Wasn't going to go back yet anyway. I'm not going back until Bella and Edward, the Cullens are all moved to Alaska. The less I have to deal with Bella, the better off Elle and I are."

Leah smiled and nodded, pointed out, "And now you're using your head, Black. It's about damn time, honestly." as Jacob nodded, called out through the apartment, "It's alright Elle. Leah opened the window." as he walked into the kitchen, walking up behind her, his hands at her hips. She turned around and smiled a little, muttered something that sounded like an apology.

"You don't have to apologize for freaking out, Elle. I'm here. You're both going to be fine." Jacob said as he looked at her and then added with a slightly joking smile, "Though that knife did sort of freak me out. The horomones and whatnot."

Elle glared at him, not amused as she said quietly, "I just hate this whole damn situation. If I could honestly choke one person to death right now, it'd be my sister for somehow putting us all in the middle of this." and leaned cautiously against Jacob who nodded and said "I know."

Her stomach growled and she grimaced as she thought of having to venture out in the cold to go to a market and get food. But she did have to do it. "We need to go to a grocery store of some kind. I have nothing even remotely resembling food in the house. And someone, " she paused to glare at Jacob, her hand on her hip, as he raised a spoon to his mouth, filled with banana pudding, " is about to finish off the banana pudding my dad sent to me."

He held out the spoon and let her take the last bite as he laughed a little, shook his head. Maybe his coming here like this had done more than him just repeatedly saying he was really in love with her, it wasn't just the imprint bond talking. She really seemed to be warming up a little.

"I've been thinking.." he started as he looked at her. She looked at him, her stomach churning nervously. Was he really changing his mind now? She held her breath, though she didn't really realize she did this until he finished with, "Until your sister and her never ending drama are out of Forks, maybe we should just stay here.. I don't want anything coming between us. And I don't want you stressed out constantly. I want you to myself too, so yes, I have selfish reasons." Jacob blurted as he looked at her, watched her facial expression while holding his own breath.

Was she going to agree to it, or was she going to put the walls back up?

Elle thought it over for a few minutes and then said quietly, " Are you sure you want to do that? I mean what if they never leave?"

"Oh.. They're leaving. Bella was furious when for once it wasn't all about her. As soon as Renesmee's safety is guaranteed, they're moving to Alaska." Jacob said as he added, "At least that's what she practically screamed while she and your dad were arguing."

"They actually argued?"

"Mhmm. I mean it was a passive aggressive argument, but still. Your dad was pretty pissed when it all came out, when he realized just what started the whole thing in the first place and why you left." Jacob explained as he added, "I took blame for my part in it though. And yeah, he was mad at me too. But yes, they're leaving. Edward's never looked happier about something than he did when she said that, in the entire time I've had the misfortune of knowing the guy."

Elle nodded and said quietly, "But your dad, Jacob.."

"My dad has Rachel and Paul, Elle. You need me. Our son needs me.. And I need you both too. So no, I'm not going to just abandon you. And I'm not going to take you somewhere where you might be put in the middle of something that's not your fault to begin with. I'm being serious, Elle. I don't want anything coming between us again. Ever." Jacob muttered as he leaned in, his hand sliding to the back of her neck, resting there, pulling her into a kiss. She groaned a little and gave in, kissing back as she muttered, "Okay, alright. I'm going to try. But if you screw this up this time, Jake, I'm completely and totally done. I will not live life as someone's second option."

"You haven't ever been my second option. I just didn't realize it, as usual, until it was almost too late." he muttered as he looked at her and then asked, "So.. Are we going to go and get food now? Because I actually am kinda hungry."

"Yeah. Maybe I can show you guys around a little." Elle said as she smiled a little, looked up at him, biting her lower lip. She decided to just let her guard down completely for now. Something told her that fighting him much more was pointless. They'd put each other through enough by this point, and she was tired of fighting off what she wanted, how she had always felt.

From the doorway, Seth and Leah cleared their throats as they said "If we're going anywhere, we might wanna go.. It's starting to snow. Again." with Leah giving her friend a knowing smirk as if to say 'I told you so, Elle'. before walking out of the room.

They looked at one another and laughed a little bit before going to get dressed, then leaving to go find a grocery store and maybe do a little sightseeing.

And on the street below, the vampire looked up at the apartment window in silent rage. He'd counted on the dog's inability to stay away from Bella, in securing Elle for himself. And apparently, he'd been wrong to do so, because not only was the dog here, two other dogs were with him. He grumbled, angry. There had to be some way to get her to himself like he wanted... he just had to regroup and think of a better one.

The smirk formed before he could stop it and he muttered calmly, "Soon." before fading into the crowd. For now, he had to get to Forks to help out his old friend Aro.. Because when Aro calls in a favor, one simply does not refuse him or his demands.

* * *

**A/N: I also wanna thank every single person who's added this story, and the reviews I got encouraging me to continue. So I suppose I'm going to see where this one takes me! Love you all so much, you have no idea even.  
**

**Just so it sort of kept the same consistency with Breaking Dawn 2, I had it so that instead of the pack splitting like they did in the series, Sam ordered Seth and Leah to go with Jacob. Just so nobody's confused. The pack didn't split up, part of them stayed in Forks with that situation, the three of them went to New York to make sure Elle was safe.**


	13. A Night At Home

_:_ _Playing House__ :_

They'd just taken Seth and Leah to the airport, so they could go back to Washington and spend the holidays with their family, maybe stay there until they were needed in New York. The walk to the car was silent, Jacob carried her on his back, making her groan and remind him habitually, "I have two perfectly good and working legs, Jacob. Let me use them for the love of God." with him shaking his head.

They'd just gotten into the car when Jacob mused aloud, "So.. Back home now?" and looked at her, wondering if she'd pick up on his slip of the tongue. She looked at him a moment and then said "Yeah, back to the apartment." as she smiled to herself a little then asked, "Why'd you say back home though?"

"Because, Elle, to me, home is wherever you are." Jacob said as he watched the road, turning out into traffic, merging carefully. It'd been peaceful for a while now, almost too peaceful, really. He hadn't smelled the leech near Elle in almost 2 weeks now. If he were a stupider person, he'd have let his guard down. But he wasn't. The threat was still there, he just had this feeling that the vampire fixated on Elle was hanging back, picking his moment. It didn't help much that Jacob hadn't left her side and made it easy for him either.

She bit her lower lip, his words spoken quietly just now lingering in her ears. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, looked up at him and smiled a little. The tension there wasn't angry anymore, not much. She was pretty much sick of fighting him off by now, she was starting to see that he meant what he said, that he was done with Bella, that he loved her, probably even before the imprint.

"Can we stop before we go back home?" she asked as she looked at him. He looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted a cheeseburger." Elle said as she corrected herself and said "Actually, it's our son who wants the cheeseburger. I'd really rather not. Because I'll be so fat by the time he's here that..." wincing a little. Jacob shook his head and said with a slight smile, " And it won't matter." as he stopped at a deli and they ran in to get her food. "And now, we go home." Jacob said as Elle looked at him and said through a mouth full, while groaning, "Take a bite."

He took a bite, growling playfully as she scowled at him and said "I told you a bite. Not half the damn burger, Jacob." as they made their way back to her apartment. He got out after parking, picked her up out of the passenger seat. "I can walk."

"I know this, but I'm faster, and it's snowing. I don't want you getting sick." Jacob explained as she tried again to insist she had two working legs, but he gave a firm shake of the head and said "Nope. You two are my whole world now. I'm not letting anything happen to either of you."

"But I'm not light anymore."

"And I'm not some wimpy guy either." Jacob teased as he looked at her, sitting her down on her own two feet to unlock the door. They'd just gotten inside, gotten comfortable when she asked, "So.. Are you going to let me show you around?"

"When it's not snowing." he said as he smiled at her, pulled her against him carefully, covered her up. She held a hand full of fries up, let him eat them. She hated having to admit it, but she was really starting to get used to having him around, she was starting to find it a lot easier to trust him, especially now that they didn't have her sister running interference. Somehow, though she got the distinct feeling that Bella was in no way ready to give up. Just like this vampire that was stalking her, Bella was lurking, waiting for an opportune moment to do something, get herself back in with Jacob. And knowing that had Elle scowling a little, thinking about it. Jacob noticed the scowl and asked quietly, "Are you okay?" thinking she might be in pain or something, the baby had started kicking and making little movements here and there, they hurt her at times..

"Just thinking." she said quietly as she watched the tv, determined not to keep letting these fears get to her like they were. Sure she had every reason to, but he was here, with her, not there in Forks fighting off the Volturi for Bella.

He'd chosen her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked as he looked over and caught her smiling brightly to herself. She must have been having a mood swing. She nodded, scooting into his lap as she muttered against his neck, "This is nice.. I mean it's a little too quiet now that Seth and Leah are gone, but it's... I could definitely get used to it."

"So get used to it." Jacob said as he put his arms around her, said quietly, "We have no tree."

"Jacob, seriously.. It's not going to make a difference this year. Next year it will.. But this year.." she said as she looked up at him, a pout forming. She was too comfortable, really, to be bothered moving right now. He nodded and said calmly, "Tomorrow."

"Jacob."

"Elle. It's still our kid's first Christmas, even if he's not gonna get to see this one." Jacob insisted as he looked at her, his eyes shining a little bit. She relented and said finally, "Fine. I just don't know if we're allowed to have a tree or not. I never asked when I moved here. Figured I'd be too busy to get one." she admitted sheepishly. He nodded and said "Well, we're gonna.. I mean after all this is done."

"We will." she found herself agreeing as she handed him the remote and burrowed down into his lap, muttered something about a nap. He laughed a little and then said "Take a nap. I'll be right here when you wake up." as he found a game on to watch, the snores she made putting him to sleep about an hour later. It felt like they were getting closer together now and right now, it felt like they were settling into some sort of sync with each other, this did feel like home.

And it very well might be, if he decided not to go back to Forks, if Bella and Edward didn't leave. Because he wasn't losing Elle, he wasn't putting her through what he'd already put her through anymore. He'd loved her all along and now he was finally getting a chance to prove that. And he was determined not to mess it all up.

* * *

**A/N: I also wanna thank every single person who's added this story, and the reviews I got encouraging me to continue. So I suppose I'm going to see where this one takes me! Love you all so much, you have no idea even.  
**

**Just so it sort of kept the same consistency with Breaking Dawn 2, I had it so that instead of the pack splitting like they did in the series, Sam ordered Seth and Leah to go with Jacob. Just so nobody's confused. The pack didn't split up, part of them stayed in Forks with that situation, the three of them went to New York to make sure Elle was safe.**


	14. Interferences

_:_ _Interferences __:_

The annoying sound of her sister's voice on the answering machine had her rolling her eyes and she shifted around on the couch, trying to untangle her arms and legs from Jacob's as she muttered, "The phone. It was ringing."

Jacob's lips grazed her neck and he said quietly, "I know. I didn't answer because I know why she's calling. Seth texted earlier while you were in the shower and told me she'd be trying to call us later. She's hell bent on messing this up and I'm just not in the mood to care what she wants or needs, honestly." as he rolled her to face him and added, "Just wanna go back to sleep." while yawning.

The phone rang again and he growled a little, Elle rolled her eyes and then smiling to herself in the darkness she said quietly, "You make a good point." as she snuggled in against him. She was almost back to sleep when the phone rang again and she heard her father's voice on the answering machine. She swore under her breath and muttered, "Holy shit, Bella, can you just not, really? This is childish, even for you.. Calling dad so I'll have to pick up when you call. Obsessive much?" while sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

In Forks, Bella paced, swearing. If she didn't get the whole pack to come back, then something bad might just happen to Renesmee. Jacob, however, still refused to help her. According to Embry, who'd smirked in smug content earlier when he relayed the message, Jacob told him that 'he could frankly care less what happened to her now. It was her husband's job to save her, not his.'

This really, really hurt because she'd stood by him through his transformation. She'd stood by him through his attempting to break imprint with Elle the first time, when he hadn't even realized that Elle was his imprint and she'd figured it out. Sure, she'd had her selfish reasons, but she'd been a loyal friend, damn it. And she really, really needed him right now.

He wasn't supposed to be with her sister. He wasn't supposed to be ignoring her. She hated it and the jealousy burned her like fire when it rose in her making her angry all over again. She didn't know how to handle his not being in her life anymore. She didn't know how to handle her relationship with her sister being shot to hell, but she didn't want to lose her daughter either. Her daughter and Edward were her entire world now, and she'd do whatever she had to do to protect them both.

Deep down, she knew that Jacob was doing the same with Elle, but it just didn't seem fair. She needed him there. Not all the way in New York with Elle.

Edward sighed as he watched her. Sometimes he wondered if she'd ever get over her secondary love for Jacob because he hated it. He found it the source of his jealousy almost constantly. But right now, he was trying his best not to start anything with her, because he didn't want to lose his daughter either. And they did need the whole pack.

"Just leave them alone, Bella." Edward commanded quietly and firmly as Bella said aloud, "Really? Are you serious right now? You heard what Alice saw, Edward.. If the whole pack's not together, this whole thing is a moot point. They'll kill Ness."

"No, Bella, they won't. Not when everyone who's met her witnesses." Edward pointed out for what had to be the millionth time, in a calm voice. She glared at him and got up, walking into the living room of their cottage, sitting on the couch.

She dialed the number one more time and this time, Jacob picked up. "Jacob, hi."

"Didn't Embry tell you? I'm done, Bella. If you really want the truth? I am sort of wondering why on Earth I wasted any time on you at all. I'm not coming back. And no, Bella.. You do not need me there. I'm not stupid, I know that's what you were about to say next. I have nothing left to say to you, really." Jacob said as he watched Elle sleeping, his hand on her abdomen, his thumb trailing slow lazy circles over the smooth skin exposed there. He smiled as she rolled over smushing herself against him, her leg going over his hip and out from beneath the cover they slept under.

Bella rolled her eyes and then said quietly, "Where's Elle?"

"She's lying here beside me, sleeping, actually. And no, Bella.. I'm not going to give her the phone. You're done screwing up my life. And hers. Just.. Lose this number, okay?" Jacob said firmly as Bella gaped at the phone and said "You do realize she's my sister.. Right?"

"You do realize that she's the girl I love.. Right? And I'm supposed to protect her. You seem to hurt her the most, so it's for the best really." Jacob pointed out as he trailed his finger through Elle's long dark hair, rolling his eyes at the call. He hated being the bad guy but this needed to be said.

And Elle wouldn't ever let herself really say any of it, because Bella was her sister. Because she didn't want to hurt her mom and dad. Because she held out hope that one day, their relationship as sisters could be fixed.

Bella glared at the phone then said stiffly, "Fine. I'm done. Just have a happy life. Whatever happens happens. But if I lose my little girl, Jacob.."

"Then it's because you chose that life over a normal one." Jacob said calmly as he tried not to laugh at her guilt trip. He hung up and Elle rolled over, looked at him, her hand cupping his cheek as she leaned in and kissed him then asked, "Are you okay?"

" , I'm feeling pretty damn good right now." Jacob said as he kissed her back, laughing a little as he felt a slight movement in her stomach, the baby had been kicking a little lately, he loved it because it tended to happen mostly for him and it'd never fail to make her pout for a few minutes.

"It's not fair. He kicks for you." Elle pouted as Jacob shrugged and then said quietly, "You need sleep." pulling her close to him. They'd just started to drift off again when he caught the scent of that leech that'd stalked her for so long right next to him.

He started to shake in anger and getting out of bed, he muttered quietly, "Stay right here, Elle." She looked at him and then asked, "It's him.."

"It is. Stay here. I don't care what you hear. Stay in bed." Jacob said as he started towards the living space in the apartment, growling in anger, on the verge of a phase. If he finally got his damn hands on this guy, he was going to rip him apart. There would be nothing left of the guy.

He growled as the red eyed male sized him up and gave a snorting laugh of disapproval. "She chose you. It's disgusting really." the vampire said calmly as Jacob grabbed for him. The vampire tapped his shoulder and Jacob phased, lunging at him.

They fought for a little while and the vampire disappeared, laughing as he said quietly, " I always get what I want, dog. And I want her." before going. Jacob jogged back into the bedroom, checking, holding his breath as he flipped the light switch on the lamp next to the bed. She sat there, almost shaking in anger as she said quietly, "I can't do anything to him right now because I'm not going to do something stupid and put our baby at risk.. But if he's still wasting space on this planet when I've had our baby? I'm going to enjoy lighting him on fire." and hugged against Jacob. When he winced, she looked at him and said "Okay, off with the shirt."

"It's just a little scratch."

"Like hell it is, Jacob, there's blood on it." Elle insisted as she slid out of bed, grabbing her first aid kit, coming back to sit on the edge of his lap, cleaning out the small gash, putting a bandage over it. She went to get up, but his hands gripped her hips, holding her on his lap as he leaned in and kissed her, asked quietly, "Does this mean we're finally gonna move forward?"

Elle studied him a moment and then smiling said "Yeah. I think it does." as she kissed him back. They settled back down into bed and Jacob explained quietly what Bella had been trying to do earlier. Elle snuggled against him and said quietly, "She's really, really asking for it."

"And that's another damn good reason I'm not inclined to go back to Forks until they're gone." Jacob said as Elle pouted up at him and he kissed her, added quietly, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. And I'm not going to watch her put you through hell, either."

The vampire caught up to three others in a clearing just outside of the woods in Forks and said quietly, "He's still in New York."

"And you've come back empty handed, yet again. I'm running out of patience with you. When you made the claim that she was to be your mate, you made it seem as if it'd be a simply done task. If you haven't gotten her by the time we're done here, finally getting rid of those Cullens, then you'll be leaving the human behind."

The vampire nodded, though his eyes burned red in anger. If that damn dog weren't constantly with her, he could get his hands on her. There had to be a way to do this.. He just had to figure it out.

* * *

**A/N: I also wanna thank every single person who's added this story, and the reviews I got encouraging me to continue. So I suppose I'm going to see where this one takes me! Love you all so much, you have no idea even.  
**

**Just so it sort of kept the same consistency with Breaking Dawn 2, I had it so that instead of the pack splitting like they did in the series, Sam ordered Seth and Leah to go with Jacob. Just so nobody's confused. The pack didn't split up, part of them stayed in Forks with that situation, the three of them went to New York to make sure Elle was safe.**


End file.
